<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unconditionally by DrgRcnGrl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351392">Unconditionally</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrgRcnGrl/pseuds/DrgRcnGrl'>DrgRcnGrl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Classified [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autobots - Freeform, Decepticons - Freeform, F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, I think that's enough tags, I was thirteen when I wrote this and this is getting reWRITTEN, I'm almost thinking of having Jess be with Chromia instead honestly, Nah I'm not that adventurous, cybertron is discussed I guess?, earth is there, fluff is a must, immature writing maybe?, like so much honestly, love ya, maybe threesome?, probably not, should I tell the western europe story now, there might end up being sexy time, this is easier than I thought, this was fun guys, transformers obviously, what should I tag this, wow I'm good at tagging</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:28:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrgRcnGrl/pseuds/DrgRcnGrl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica Lennox now lives at the NEST base at Diego Garcia with her uncle, the Autobots, and the soldiers. She doesn't really fit in, and she doesn't really know why she has to be there. A seventeen year old on a classified base? Are you kidding me? So much could go wrong.<br/>While she tries to find her place on that base (and well, really, in life), she encounters things most humans don't even dream of. Where is her place? Most importantly, what would her parents think of her now?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chromia/Ironhide, Ironhide/Human OC, Ironhide/Original Character, Sarah Lennox/William Lennox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Classified [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As it turned out, they didn’t want to keep me at Uncle Will’s house for very long. When morning broke, the sun shone brightly, Ironhide knocked loudly on my door. He was never one to waste time when things needed done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fist slammed on the back of my door, not once or twice, but five times. “Jessica! Get up and ready. We’re going back to the base!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pounding vibrated inside my ears painfully. A groan left my lips as I turned over and rolled out of bed. Hitting the floor with such an unexpected grace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My door opened up just a crack. “You alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes. My face just missed the floor so badly.” To make my logical point even more clear to him, I nuzzled the floor in a fake affectionate way before getting to my feet. Sort of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ironhide made his way over, helping me lean on him and the bed. “How’d your wheelchair get all the way over there?” He gestured to my desk, where my chair was neatly tucked between it and the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s a bit odd. Last night, I left it by my bed. “Maybe Sarah did it…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. “Couldn’t have been. She’s still asleep, as is Anna.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anna is sleeping in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you count seven ante meridian as sleeping in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For Anna? Yes, definitely.” If only that girl would sleep in like that whenever I used to babysit for her overnight. That’d be heavenly for sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He only chuckled, sitting me down on the bed so that he could retrieve my wheelchair. He had to spend a few minutes figuring out how to unfold it. A few select words left his mouth, not sounding at all human-like or even close to English.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I frowned. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What were you saying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, he repeated something he had said in that other foreign tongue. I didn’t understand it. My head tilted to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ironhide sighed softly. It still felt weird to refer to him internally as Ironhide, and not Ron. “It’s not of Earthian descent. Come, we need to get to the base for moving. Grab your things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt like my heart stopped. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tapped the toe of his army boot against the floor. “Pack up. We are leaving in ten minutes. Do you want help?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clearly he was avoiding my question, but I didn’t try to question him much as I got out a small bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ironhide snickered. “You think that bag will hold it all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I huffed. “Hold all of what, exactly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All of your things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ALL of my things?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there an echo in here?” he snickered again. “Yes, ALL of your things. Because you are moving to the base with Will in Diego Garcia. They leave in three hours, and you have to be there in one. Are we done with these questions?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nobody bothered to even tell me that I would be uprooted yet again, going to a place I didn’t know, with beings I had not much information about. How absolutely thoughtful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it’s still just seven ‘ante meridian’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Loading up seven ton machinery and up in bay seventeen! One hour until final departure- if you are not ready, you will be left behind!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>How on Earth does one transport machinery that is over seven tons? That’s fourteen thousand freaking pounds. How the heck does that even fit in any sort of aircraft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My uncle, Will, was working on the recruit section of the base, near where I was suppose to just be waiting silently. It was a nice way of saying ‘seventeen year old on base? Just stay there and be quiet.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I took a small peek inside the room that Uncle Will was working in. He, along with about fifteen other new or seasoned veterans, were doing some exercises. Not what they were suppose to be doing, which was packing up, but who am I to judge? They can do about ten times as many push-ups as me in mere seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A face tilted up, eyes met mine. “Who’s that little girl?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uncle Will looked over, I could hear him sigh softly before he spoke. “That’s my niece.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s she doing here, Major?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand was placed firmly on my shoulder. My head turned quickly, only to see that Ironhide was standing behind me. “She’s under protection of the Autobots. Any more questions?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The recruit’s expression changed from confused to stern, and he nodded before Uncle Will started shouting orders at all the men.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked at Ironhide again. “Why am I under protection? Aren’t the Decepticons suppose to be done with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head slowly. “No. If only we were that lucky.” His face turned away from mine, staring off into the distance that I couldn’t see.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Load up in dock twenty! Thirty minutes till final departure!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was odd, being with such unfamiliar people. At least with Sarah and Uncle Will and Anna, I knew them. I felt completely safe with them. It was stranger than I ever thought it could be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside the large aircraft, nobody was separated. Just feet away from me, which isn’t a lot for them at all, the Autobots all were in their real forms. I hadn’t gotten real introductions to them all, not talking and chatting, making small talk. It had been just get to know names, then leave as quick as possible. Hopefully it won’t always be that way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The yellow frame I knew as the one and only Sunstreaker was sitting beside a red identical Autobot, Sideswipe I think his name was. The red Autobot saw me looking, and he smiled over at me before gesturing me to come over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hesitated for a split second, then I rolled my wheelchair over. The ride was surprisingly smooth, and I wasn’t scared at all of falling over or anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunstreaker gazed down at me, then smirked. “Formal introductions, ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My eyebrows raised, but I refrained from saying anything smart-alec-y. “Sure-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was barely finished with that one single word before Sideswipe, that’s his name I think, grinned down at me. “I’m Sideswipe!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So I was right. That’s great. “Your names’ are very similar… Two words put together and with the ‘S’.” I must have sounded so dumb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunstreaker gave me an odd look, like he always did, then held out his palm in front of me, the height of my wheelchair. It took a minute, but I scrambled out of my chair and into his palm, my legs dangling off. Truth be told, the wheelchair was more of a precaution than anything. I could walk, I wasn't 'damaged goods', but Will reiterated that it was a reminder of what I had been through and to be careful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of all the Autobots, the one I trust the most is tied between Ironhide and Sunstreaker. Ironhide never saved me from the Decepticons; Sunstreaker did. Sunstreaker may be annoying, but you can’t help but be friends. Or frienemies. Friend-enemies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I need some new jokes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-And then, Sunny shot off the cliff side and landed right on his helm!” Sideswipe snorted, slapping his knee in laughter. “He thought he could be a flier if only he put his processors to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I laughed, looking up at Sunstreaker. “Didn’t work, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t hesitate to give Sideswipe a deathly glare with darkened optics as he shook his head, most likely at my question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sideswipe only grinned, trying to tickle Sunstreaker under his chin. It wasn’t working, only making his golden-yellow twin even more pissed off than he already was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing softly, I looked down and saw that the soldiers were starting to get up. My gaze went to Uncle Will; he didn’t see me anywhere, only an empty chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jessica!” he yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I waved my arms up in the air. “Here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get down-!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The aircraft jolted, sending me flying out of Sunstreaker’s palm as he fell over. My throat burned from the deathening scream I gave out.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing I heard in the darkness was a voice. Not too extremely deep, but it was definitely a male’s voice. No woman, save for lifelong smokers, would sound like that.</p><p>“What the frag were you thinking, Sunstreaker?” A clash of metal hitting metal, then a small whimper.</p><p>Slowly, I could feel my eyes open. The light in the room was bright, making my pupils almost burn. Sensitivity to light was absolutely wretched at times.</p><p>Sunstreaker was huddled in a corner far away, holding his bright yellow servos up in the air, in an almost surrender type way. “I didn’t mean to-! Nobody said that we were landing yet!”</p><p>And the conclusion hit me like a slap in the face. How could I be so stupid? I flew out of his hand when the plane landed.</p><p>Ratchet scoffed, prodding at my leg. “You’re lucky she didn’t get more than a bruise on her abdomen!”</p><p>Didn’t that sound just quite lovely? Very much.</p><p>I make myself laugh so much.</p><p>Even from where I lay, I could see Sunstreaker’s optics narrow. “She has a bruise?”</p><p>“Yes, right below her mammary glands.”</p><p>“Can I see-?”</p><p>“NO!” My eyes shot open all the way in a split second. “Nobody’s gonna see my mammaries!”</p><p>Sideswipe, who was leaning against the wall opposite of us, snickered. “What, are you a bit self-conscious?”</p><p>I shook my head, my cheeks burning up. “No… I just… That’s private!” What else can you expect from sentient alien robots from Cybertron? You just can’t.</p><p>From behind me, Ratchet snickered. “You human females…”</p><p> </p><p>Later that night, I was promptly upgraded from a wheelchair to a nice pair of crutches. Truthfully, they were even more of a hassle. Whenever I sat down, I’d have to carefully lay them down without a sound.</p><p>The base was not like anything I expected. They had given me a map after recovering from the landing, and it was more complicated than finding out how to graph a function on a graphing calculator from reading book directions. Maybe that’s just me, but that’s how I saw it.</p><p>The map turned sideways in my hands, then frontways, then backways. All the ways it could possibly go, and even a few ways that I made up, like slongways. I tried to find where I was, and how to get to the recreational center where the rest of the soldiers were. No such luck.</p><p>There was a small key at the top right hand corner of the laminated paper. It had a bunch of symbols and teeny tiny writing that no non-superhuman should ever be able to read. If there is a 0.5 font, then yes, that is the exact font of that damn key.</p><p>A man with bleach blonde hair was walking opposite of me stopped in his tracks. He looked over at me, dark brown eyes scanning my figure quickly. It was like everybody here was judging me all the time. “Are you lost?”</p><p>“Um… Kinda…” I said softly, looking down at my feet. “Where is the... Recreational center?” Almost forgot where I wanted to go. My brain just wasn’t with me that day, and I knew it.</p><p>He chuckled softly, pointing to a large sign. “See that?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“It says ‘Rec. Center’.”</p><p>“Okay…”</p><p>“Go where the arrow is pointing, alright?”</p><p>Not only am I the shortest person on this God-forsaken base, I’m also the one that neglects to read signs posted on the frickin’ wall all the time. Of course, just my luck.</p><p>“Thank you!” I called out, crutching my way towards the end of the hallway.</p><p>As it turned out, I wasn’t far at all from the recreational center. It was down the hallway, truthfully it was about six hundred something feet down, and to the right. The man followed me, since I had been going the wrong way the entire time.</p><p>He turned my way as we walked, or.. I crutched along. “So… You’re Will’s niece, right?”</p><p>I nodded, humming. “Yep.”</p><p>“You look a lot like him. The eyes, I mean,” he said quickly, scratching the back of his neck. “I’m Joshua, by the way.”</p><p>“Jessica, but call me Jessie or Jess. Whatever floats your boat.” I shrugged as we turned the corner into the recreational center.</p><p>Inside, it smelled strongly of Mexican food. There was a small circle of chairs around a small indoor fire, though one wall was open with a larger than life garage door.</p><p>Uncle Will was in a long line of soldiers, waiting to get their food. It reminded me a lot of the lunch lines at school, minus the card scanning that took the most time.</p><p>Joshua followed me as I crutched over to him, tapping on his foot with the bottom edge of my crutch. I smiled softly. “Hey you.”</p><p>His head tilted, then he chuckled. “Hey. I thought Ratchet was keeping you for a bit longer.”</p><p>“I think I was too much for him to handle.”</p><p>None other than Ratchet’s chuckle was heard in my ear. I knew that damn chuckle. Everybody here chuckles. It’s like a manly thing. I’m not sure if I can chuckle. Can girls do that, or is it just a giggle?</p><p>Okay, Jess, stop with the birdwalk.</p><p> </p><p>By ten o’clock that night, a large group of soldiers sat down around the large bonfire. It was nice, being so warm. Getting to know the soldiers was fun as well. They all came from such different backgrounds and cultures, some not even born in America, but still fighting for our country.</p><p>What makes me laugh, though, is the fact that Diego Garcia, the base that we are in, is nowhere near the United States. A fifteen hour flight, in fact.</p><p>“Hey, Jess, you want to play us a song?” Uncle Will grinned over at me as the guys all passed around an acoustic guitar. They were taking turns playing songs and singing.</p><p>My cheeks gained heat easily, and I quickly shook my head. “No thanks.” I play for myself, to get better. I just… Can’t play in front of people. Or even sing, for that matter, not at the same time.</p><p>He stuck out his lower lip in a poutful manner. “Awe, please?”</p><p>This went back and forth for a good twenty minutes. I wish I was joking. The Autobots were all in their real forms, sitting down against the wall. Most of them were looking out upon the stars, like they were searching for something. And that something was probably any remnants of their home planet. Cybertron.</p><p>It must be terrible to live with knowing your home planet is destroyed, and has no hope for recovery. That’s at least what Sunstreaker told me.</p><p>"I don't do that anymore," I finally said. Truth be told, it reminded me too much of how life used to be. How simple it was. How simple life would never be again.</p><p>Uncle Will frowned, but just shrugged. "Okay. Anybody else?"</p><p>Soon enough, some other soldier had the guitar in his arms and began to play a song he probably shouldn't have played. A song about a soldier writing to his loved ones that he was not coming home from the war. It wasn't a welcomed feeling in my heart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was completely hilarious, actually. Not just funny, not just slightly humorous. Completely and utterly hilarious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think you’re doing?” a man named Robert Epps asked in a very loud tone of voice. He was not a newbie at all. In fact, I sort of knew him, and he was good friends with Uncle Will. They had been working together ever since the government made the NEST branch of military.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sideswipe shot him a prize-winning grin, full of mischief and deviousness. “Don’t you want to give ol’ Hide a surprise?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Epps groaned. “If he gets pissed again, it’s on you three!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I looked over at Sunstreaker. That’s one. And then Sideswipe. That’s two. Where is the third? “Three?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re in on it too!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I scoffed. “I am not with them! If anything, I’m being held against my will!” To be completely honest, it was me who gave them the idea in the first place, but I had no intention of taking credit. They did all the work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sunstreaker nudged me with the end of one pointer digit. “Oh? Can’t you call a citizen’s arrest or something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or something. You two are going to get beat so bad by Ironhide later. But only you two. He wouldn’t hurt me.” He shouldn’t, anyway. Uncle Will would have his aft on a silver platter if he ever hurt me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Probably.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All Autobots, report to bay sixteen for briefing. All Autobots, report to bay sixteen for briefing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I gave both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe looks that clearly said ‘I told you so’. They had to be getting caught. That was probably why all of the ‘bots were going to bay sixteen. It had to be it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two large Autobots just can’t go through painting Ironhide’s sparring and practice room without being caught red, or pink, handed. At least by the cameras they no doubt have hanging all around the base, anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sideswipe knelt down and placed his palm on the ground, nodding towards it. “Come on, we’ll get you there faster than you can crutch yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carefully, I scooted my behind onto his servo’s palm, setting my crutches on my lap horizontally The metal I was sitting on wasn’t exactly cold, so it did feel nice…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the frag were you two dimwits thinking?” Ironhide exclaimed, coming out of nowhere with a servo raised and a cannon firing up, like he was getting ready to shoot-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A servo quickly came over my body, knocking me down against Sideswipe’s palm. “Hey-!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jessica is in my hand, Ironhide!” Sideswipe cried out, noticeably shifting in some way. My heart was pounding against my chest, I could feel it more than usual.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A small grunting noise, then Ironhide’s cannon started to power down with the sound of a jet engine. It was always very airy and loud, but not to the point where your ears would hurt out of control.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sideswipe’s other servo was taken away, and the light that hit my eyes in that split second almost burned. Quick changes in light always somehow hurt my eyes, being blue. I sometimes wonder if they have that same problem. They probably didn't.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ironhide’s helm turned towards me, his optics giving me a questioning look. “You alright, Jess?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m fine. You didn’t shoot, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somewhere below us, somebody was shouting, and they didn’t sound at all happy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next voice I heard, that I knew at least, was Uncle Will’s. “We leave for Russia in an hour. We believe there was a Decepticon sighted. Let’s get packed up and moving!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My eyes darted down. “Wait, what? Russia?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, and you’re staying here."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I was quickly informed that they would be gone for a week, more or less. Being a civilian, let alone underage, I had been ordered to stay on the base. It was probably for the best. Being thrown into everything, it was just so much to take in. It was a wonder how I hadn't had a panic attack yet.</p>
<p>Very few Autobots had been addressed to stay on base for security. Leaving a base like this unarmed was, apparently, the worst idea. I didn't know the ones that stayed behind. Even if I had been introduced, I probably had forgotten their names.</p>
<p>With everything that was going on, I had decided to just show myself around. Sometimes the best thing you can do is wander and see what finds you, not find what you can. It was all so much to process. How on Earth did my uncle get so accustomed to it? Alien robots? Would they be offended if we called them robots?</p>
<p>"You're not using that contraption."</p>
<p>I spun around, only to find one of the smaller Autobots behind me. It (she?) looked familiar. "My- Oh! My wheelchair, you mean. No, I don't really need to use it. It's mostly a precaution. I don't want my legs to atrophy."</p>
<p>"Right," the Autobot said slowly, looking me up and down. "You are Lennox's family. Jessica, right?"</p>
<p>"That's me," I nodded. "I'm sorry, and you are?"</p>
<p>"Chromia." I swore I saw a smile. "It's nice to meet you."</p>
<p>I frowned at her. "You didn't go with them on that Russia thing?"</p>
<p>She 'shrugged'. "Ironhide went. It had been decided that my presence would be more beneficial here, since they already had a weapons' specialist. There wasn't much need for me to go as well."</p>
<p>From that, I gathered that she dealt with weapons and fighting like that as well. It made sense that she'd stay behind. No point in leaving this base without someone equipped to defend it. "That makes sense. How long have you guys been here? On Earth, I mean." I might as well get some questions answered.</p>
<p>She paused, looking up, as if to stare through the concrete ceiling of the base right up to the sky. "It's hard to be exact. See, Bumblebee was the first to arrive. He was supposed to be the first to build a base here on Earth. That didn't pan out as expected, and because of that he's not on this base."</p>
<p>"He's in trouble?" Did robots get time-outs?</p>
<p>Chromia chuckled, a mechanical yet melodic sound. "No. I'm to believe he's guarding one of the first humans to know of us, even before your military. Sam Witwicky. Bumblebee has been on Earth for more than twenty Earth years. We don't know enough about what happened during those years, and he is unfortunately unequipped to tell us everything."</p>
<p>"Unequipped?"</p>
<p>"His voice box was damaged soon after he arrived on Earth."</p>
<p>This felt almost like an interrogation. I wondered if she felt uncomfortable with all these questions.</p>
<p>"Lennox told me you might be curious by now," she told me, almost sounding amused. "I'm just surprised that it took you this long to begin to wonder."</p>
<p>"This- everything - it's just hard to wrap my head around," I replied, letting out a breath. "I was kind of thrown into things. Literally."</p>
<p>Chromia nodded, looking down at me. "I understand. What other questions do you have?"</p>
<p>It was clear to me that these were not just robots. On the outside, that's what they looked like, but I could tell they were much more than that. The way I saw Chromia process what I was saying, the conclusions she drew from my words, how she reacted to my questions- no robot would be able to do that. During my first meeting (and last, for that matter) with Optimus Prime, I was told they were 'autonomous robotic organisms' and their planet was called Cybertron. It didn't feel my place to ask where that was, how far, and I had no doubt it was further than any human would travel in my lifetime.</p>
<p>Matter of fact, I never had a clue that Ironhide was a robot before. He spoke differently, his mannerisms were odd, but I just knew he wasn't from around here. I was never suspicious that he wasn't human in that form. When I asked Chromia about it, she had told me that Ratchet had designed 'holoforms' for select Autobots to use to better blend in with humans. They were almost exact replicas- they looked, felt, and moved exactly how humans would. Humans hadn't even made technology like that before. They were so highly advanced.</p>
<p>By the time I had run dry on questions, Chromia and I were sitting on the edge of a cliff just outside the base. The air was humid, but not overly sticky. The sun had already begun to set over the ocean (Atlantic, I think? Maybe I need to brush up on my geography). We were both quiet.</p>
<p>"They didn't tell you to babysit me, did they?" I asked suddenly.</p>
<p>Chromia shook her head. Head? Helm? What was the word? "No. I was instructed to make sure you were safe. In fact, Ironhide had more say than Lennox did."</p>
<p>"Ironhide? Why?"</p>
<p>"He feels responsible for your state," she said simply. "For losing you to Starscream. He was the one that held you captive, you know, and Sunstreaker as well. He was in a state until we knew you were found."</p>
<p>Huh. "I guess he just feels protective. I don't have a lack of protective figures in my life anymore." That was the truth.</p>
<p>We sat in silence for a while. I let my legs dangle freely over the edge of the cliff, whereas Chromia chose to keep her legs still against the rock. I'm not sure how the silence felt- there are different kinds. Peaceful, awkward, content. I didn't know how to feel. I knew that I'd have more questions in the morning, but there was only a matter of time before Chromia was sick of answering them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My leg was healing up well. I could walk with barely a limp, which was fantastic. It had been such a pain to have to have people help me around. Ratchet sometimes had cracked some dry jokes about me gaining a set of wheels so that I could go from the slowest human at base to the fastest one. I told him to get right on that.</p><p>It was only a few days after my uncle had left on that mission in Russia. There was no word from how that was going, but I doubt that even if there was I would be updated. To them, I was a civilian with more knowledge than any civilian should have. I knew more classified information than ninety-nine percent of the world, probably.</p><p>Chromia made a point to meet me at my quarters every morning. Sometimes she was in her bipedal mode, sometimes she was a motorcycle. She would lead me to the human cafeteria to make sure I ate something before we explored the base together. After all, she had only been here a little longer than I had, and some things were as much a surprise to her as they were to me.</p><p>"Did you not have a clue that 'Ron' was not who he said he was?" Chromia asked.</p><p>I had gotten used to riding around on her motorcycle form with ease by then. It wasn't like riding a regular motorcycle, she liked to be in control, and I allowed it. After all, I didn't even have my motorcycle license. "I mean, I had some doubts, but I never imagined that it would be this scenario. I'm a huge fan of science-fiction, but it was always just that-fiction. Not real."</p><p>"And now?" she pressed.</p><p>I shook my head, trying not to smile. "Now I don't know what to believe." If something as crazy as this could exist- sentient robotic organisms- were there really any limits? This was almost beyond human comprehension. These guys had been 'alive' longer than humans had been- hell, even longer than the Earth. What did that mean to any religions? Were those not real?</p><p>"There is a reason most humans are unaware of our existence," Chromia said. "I doubt they would even begin to understand the extent of things. I'm still surprised how well you're holding up, as young as you are."</p><p>"I am seventeen, I'll have you know," I told her.</p><p>"You are seventeen human years. You don't even want to know how old I am in human years," she chuckled. It really was a beautiful sound. "Ironhide, Optimus, even Ratchet. I don't think you'd look at them the same after knowing. We do not age as humans do. If given the right circumstances, we could live virtually forever. Humans slowly deteriorate, a very predictable lifespan."</p><p>I hummed. "It sounds like you're as intrigued by us as we are by you."</p><p>"We have come across many species beside your own. However, yours is the most like us. So different, and yet, so similar."</p><p>I understood what she meant, in a way. I had no idea who else was out there in the universe. The Autobots, Cybertronians, seemed to be almost like metal humans. I wouldn't dare say that to them, I'd probably offend them. We never imagined beings that walked on two legs (most of the time), saw through 'eyes', held emotion, could hold conversations, to <em>feel</em>. It was only by luck we found them, they found us. As science fiction, this sort of thing would have made a fortune.</p><p>Chromia and I continued to banter back and forth, asking each other questions. She was very polite, but there was some grit to her voice to make me think she wasn't just all sunshine and roses. Like the others, I had no doubt her personality was plagued by war and had changed her. It made me wonder what they had been like before the war. Were they like we were now? Pity fighting with one another, bribing, trying to keep the world at peace until one day it wasn't anymore?</p><p> </p><p>The days seemed to pass quickly after that. We had a routine by then, only broken when Ratchet decided that I needed a check-up. It surprised me how much he knew about human biology and medicine. Being on Earth less than two years, and he probably knew more than any human doctor alive and practicing. I was lucky for that, in a way, we all were. I couldn't imagine what it would be like being able to process information like he did.</p><p>Before I knew it, an announcement was made over the base's intercom that they would be arriving soon. No word of injuries, no word of casualties, and Ratchet didn't seem to be frantic. I felt a lot more at ease than I had been when they left. I bet I spoke more words to Chromia than I had to my own uncle since I had moved in with him, not that it said much. He wasn't a man of many words in the first place. He was a good listener more than anything.</p><p>One of the humans (weird that I have to specify that now) that had stayed behind instructed me not to join the 'welcome home party'. I feared it was because there might have actually been casualties, maybe they brought home a prisoner? Whatever it was, it was obviously not my business. There was no point in me going where I was not welcome.</p><p>An interesting thought in its own way. I doubted that if my uncle hadn't been such a big part in this, that I would have been even more unwelcomed. Perhaps I wouldn't be in this situation at all. At that point, I wasn't sure if that was something I preferred.</p><p>Instead, I found myself sitting on the edge of the cliff Chromia and I had spent so many hours on. To be honest, it made me feel better. I couldn't say if she had asked me more questions than I had her. There was nothing 'robotic' about these Autobots, save for how they looked. They were curious, they held so much emotion. They'd honestly fit right in with the rest of the humans if they weren't so big. Maybe not Ironhide, he didn't use terms that most humans understood. I certainly didn't.</p><p>From the cliffside, I watched a larger-than-life cargo plane make its landing along the strip beside the base. Of course it had to be huge to transport humans and the Autobots alike, but it was still daunting to see. For having someone in the military as part of the family, I didn't think I'd ever get used to being around so many camouflaged things.</p><p>I forced myself to look towards the shoreline as opposed to the cargo holder. After all, I wasn't welcomed to the 'welcome home party'. I figured it wouldn't have been much of a party anyway. These guys took life way too seriously.</p><p>Then again, it was serious. There was a war, a threat to humanity. It was about as serious as it could get. I couldn't imagine how the Autobots felt, on an unknown planet where they weren't exactly welcome. Some of the human soldiers had made that fact clear. Even a civilian could see it.</p><p>"I see you've made yourself at home."</p><p>I turned around quickly, almost losing my balance against the rock. "I- was I speaking out loud?"</p><p>"You were," Ironhide said, sounding amused. "I see you're feeling better."</p><p>I nodded. "I see you're not dead. That's good." To my surprise, he wasn't in his giant-alien-robot form, instead his holoform. I still didn't know how those worked. Was that too classified for me to know? </p><p>There was a tree just a few feet away, and he decided to lean on it. It was almost for the dramatic effect. At least I thought so. "One less Decepticon for humans to deal with, luckily. No casualties. It was almost too easy."</p><p>So they killed someone. Win, I guess? "Well, I'm glad you're back. It was lonely here for a while. Did you know that soldiers aren't the most social beings?"</p><p>"Did you know you talk a lot for a human so easily squished?"</p><p>Touche. "You know, Chromia is a lot nicer than you. Maybe you could take lessons in hospitality from her."</p><p>"That so?"</p><p>"Yes. And she never threatened to squish me. I'd consider that nice."</p><p>"I see you've gotten your attitude back," he replied. "Which means you're starting to come to terms with things. To be 'frank', as you humans say, you've come around a lot faster than some of the 'unsocial soldiers' you speak of."</p><p>I grinned, looking back at him. "It's my specialty."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Living on a military base was both everything and nothing like what you'd expect. Soldiers in uniform everywhere, save for the Autobot holoforms wandering around from time to time. Rigid training schedules, very strict eating schedules. Even as a civilian, I had to follow most every rule the soldiers followed.</p>
<p>My least favorite? Making my bed in the morning.</p>
<p>My uncle Will oversaw my daily schedule, and met with me every morning. Seeing him in 'soldier mode' was definitely strange, a complete 180 from how he normally acted around me. He yelled when my bed was unkept, measured the distance between my clothes hangers, and made sure my 'uniform' was tidy. Hair and all.</p>
<p>I had to say, though, it was almost comforting. It didn't give me time to think about what I could be doing otherwise. My schedule was made out for me, I didn't have a choice in deciding all morning what I ate for breakfast or if I ate it at all. If I didn't eat by seven, I simply didn't eat.</p>
<p>No wonder soldiers returned home so different.</p>
<p>It was about a week after they had returned from the mission in Russia. I was settling into my daily routine well, if I did say so myself. I had more free time than other soldiers, especially between mealtimes, so I found myself exploring the base both inside and out. There was a lot more to it than I thought when I first arrived.</p>
<p>The Autobots had schedules of their own they had to follow, so I was without company most of the time. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker searched me out more than any other 'bot when they were bored. Unless I went out of my way to see Chromia, she didn't come to find me. Ironhide seemed to be avoiding me altogether.</p>
<p>If there was one 'bot that made me nervous, it was Optimus Prime. Just think of being in the presence of royalty, but you literally look like a hobo and sound like one too. That's what I felt like around him. Out of everybody at base, I no doubt stood out the most. I didn't really deserve to be there.</p>
<p>"I see our little soldier has settled in."</p>
<p>Did nobody on this base know to announce their presence?</p>
<p>"What are you- Oh! Hi, Optimus Prime," I chuckled nervously, tilting my head up as far as it would go. "How's it, uh, going?"</p>
<p>He might not have been as big as my captors had been, but he was the tallest Autobot on base. Even hearing his voice made your heart drop. It had that formality, that... What's that French phrase?</p>
<p>The tall mech transformed down, and out of his cab appeared his holoform. He didn't use it much, only to communicate with humans he felt were intimidated by him. So, me. "As good as it could be. As I've been told, we have removed the possibility of off-base education. However, an online course has been set up for you to continue your high school diploma."</p>
<p>My jaw dropped. They actually thought of me? "You mean, I can finish high school here?"</p>
<p>The holoform nodded. "Indeed. From what Colonel Lennox has said, I doubt it will take you long. I've researched further education humans often seek. It will all be made available to you."</p>
<p>Holy shit. I can graduate high school and attend college? Here? "That's... That's awesome!" I didn't know what else to say. "Thank you so much, Optimus Prime!" I held back the urge to hug him. That definitely wouldn't be allowed, right?</p>
<p>The man let out a small chuckle. "You may call me Optimus, if you wish."</p>
<p>It slowly dawned on me, what he had referred to me as. " 'Little soldier'?"</p>
<p>His holoform had already turned around, back to his 'truck'. His real form, really. He didn't bother to give me a reply</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To be quite frank, there wasn't too much left for me to do in terms of high school. I had been lucky enough to have had taken college courses in order to have an easy senior year, full of skipping useless classes and only focusing on my extracurriculars. Everything had transferred over to this online course they had set me up with, save for room for one extracurricular class.</p>
<p>There were just so many to choose from! And I still had no idea of what I wanted to do once I graduated. I didn't doubt I'd have a place at this base if I really wanted to, but what if the war was over by that time? Surely the Autobots would want to go back to their home planet if they got the chance. No, I'd have to base my decision without them in mind.</p>
<p>But it was so hard.</p>
<p>The Autobots' side of the base held a hangar often used as a common room, or a 'rec room'. It was often more occupied than the human one, so I chose there to do my work. Even if I didn't engage directly, knowing there were 'people' near comforted me somehow. I felt safe.</p>
<p>"Whatcha doin' on our turf?" It was definitely Sideswipe's voice.</p>
<p>"I'm working on schoolwork," I replied, not bothering to look over my computer screen.</p>
<p>It was silent for a few seconds, and suddenly I heard a crash. After looking up from the screen, I saw  Sideswipe on the floor, sprawled out.</p>
<p>"What are you doing?"</p>
<p>"Is that what it takes to get your attention?"</p>
<p>"I guess. Why do you need my attention? Isn't Sunstreaker around here somewhere?" I asked, doing a save on my paper and closing my laptop. The two were barely seen without each other.</p>
<p>"He's out on a drive with Ironhide," he replied, waving a servo in the air. "Said they had something to talk about. Say, why don't we go on a drive?"</p>
<p>What would Ironhide and Sunstreaker have to even talk about? "Sure, I guess. I'm done with school for the day anyway." More or less. "There's not much on this island I haven't seen by now."</p>
<p>He grinned at me, bearing his teeth. What did Chromia say they were called? Denta, in our language? I'll just call them teeth. Metal teeth. "You might not be able to go some places on foot. Allow me!" He swiftly transformed down to his vehicle mode, a sleek Corvette of some sort. Maybe a stingray?</p>
<p>I didn't blame them for all choosing beautiful, expensive vehicles. Hell, if I could choose what I looked like, I'd definitely not look like this. It explained their gorgeous holoforms as well, all of them.</p>
<p>I grinned as I hopped into the open driver's side door. "Whisk me away."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had a thought. And before that thought might be implemented, I thought I'd run it by my readers first!<br/>I know that sometimes, it can get pretty mushy if you have too many original characters. I try to limit my use of them for that reason.<br/>HOWEVERRR<br/>There's a band of my Autobot OCs that I haven't used in a while. They could possibly add a little spice to the mix. While there is already (obviously) Team Prime, they are Team Seven. I know, how original of me.<br/>They include Torin Prime (though he likely won't be a Prime, since we have the big guy already), Obsidian (SIC), Heidi (medic in training), Missy, Royal Purple, Bluestrider, and Bass. Pretty well rounded crew, if I do say so myself.<br/>Just leave your thoughts in the comments down below! I can answer any questions about them, concerns, and if you'd like to know more about them. I'd love to include them, but only if you guys are okay with it!<br/>Much love!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I always remembered seeing movies when I was a kid where cars drive off a bridge or something, into the water, and the vehicle slowly fills with water. Something about how cars aren't as tightly sealed as we think they are. They may not leak when you go through a car wash, but from underneath? Oh boy.</p><p>The uncharted base territory Sideswipe chose to bring me to turned out to be through the water. It was absolutely terrifying.</p><p>"What the- am I going to be able to breathe down here?" I yelped, gripping the sides of the seat.</p><p>"No need to get your claws out! Yes, Jess, you can breathe. You can still breathe, can't you?"</p><p>My jaw dropped. "You're taking me somewhere and you're not sure if I'll be able to breathe?"</p><p>A laugh erupted through the radio. "You really think so little of me. It hurts, you know?"</p><p>I released my 'claws' from the seat, crossing my arms over my chest. "I trust you wouldn't kill me on purpose."</p><p>"Oh, of course not! Ironhide would- well, you can imagine."</p><p>Ironhide would do what? "What does he have to do with my well-being?"</p><p>"It does not take a rocket scientist to know he is fond of you. Little soldier." The last bit came out as a sort of chuckle.</p><p>"Did he start that?" I asked slowly. Optimus had called me that as well. Was that Ironhide's nickname for me? I'll admit, it was better than 'kid' or 'sparkling'. Their variation of 'kid'.</p><p>So what if he started it. He was fond of me? I knew he felt guilty for losing me the night of that dance. Even Sarah had been suspicious of the vehicle with red headlights and accents. He let me go anyway.</p><p>Whatever, I wasn't his to protect anyway.</p><p>"I'm not sure if it was he or Sunstreaker that came up with that little nickname," Sideswipe told me through the radio. "I'd rather not ask. It is good enough for me that my brother was taken by you enough to escape with you alongside him."</p><p>I shook my head. "Hey, I was the reason we were able to escape! It wasn't a one bot job in the first place."</p><p>"Indeed."</p><p>The conversation came to an abrupt end as we began to drive upwards towards the surface. I held back a gasp seeing what lay beyond the windows of Sideswipe's vehicle form.</p><p>It was almost out of a storybook. A tiny island, fauna with trees. The ground itself was in a big horseshoe shape with water drawing in the middle. The sand was far brighter than that on the base, probably for the lack of pollution. Armies weren't exactly the most eco-friendly. It was, simply put, beautiful.</p><p>"Jesus Christ," I mumbled, stumbling out after my door was opened for me. "Sideswipe, this is beautiful!" How had I not seen this before? Surely I'd have seen it from the base!</p><p>He transformed up, stretching his limbs. "Uncharted, I'd say, though I'm not sure why. We drove thirty miles under the water."</p><p>"We did?"</p><p>"You had no idea how fast we were really going," he smirked. "Didn't even look at the speedometer."</p><p>He had a point there. I was too deep in my thoughts, the smidgen of a conversation we held. "How did you find this place, anyway?" I kicked my shoes off, letting the sand squish between my toes.</p><p>He shruggled, settling down in the sand. "Some days there isn't much to do around the base. Uneventful days outnumber the eventful. Gives me some time to explore."</p><p>I pulled the tie out of my hair, letting it fall to my shoulders. It had grown a lot since Sarah had done a number on it months earlier, and faded back to my natural blonde. "And you choose to explore... Driving through the water?"</p><p>"As you said, there wasn't much on base that everybody hasn't seen."</p><p>I wasn't sure his sentence made sense, but I was willing to roll with it. Chromia had explained that although the Cybertronian language held a lot of similarity to our own, some parts simply didn't translate. Plus, English was supposedly a bitch to learn as a secondary language.</p><p>"Chromia did say you asked many questions," Sideswipe said after a while. His optics were dim, his servos dug beneath the sand. He looked... Relaxed.</p><p>"Did she seem annoyed by that?" Another question, completely accidental.</p><p>Another chuckle. "No, she didn't. How much have you learned about her past?"</p><p>I paused. "Well, I mostly asked her pretty open questions. Cybertron, what it was like, the language, the people- the war. I guess I didn't ask her many personal questions."</p><p>"That's probably just as well. She typically keeps to herself when she can. Like many of us, she has quite the past. She doesn't always love talking about it."</p><p>"She didn't ask me about my past as much," I said thoughtfully. "So I guess I reciprocated? The last thing I need is to be on somebody's bad side right now, as much as I already feel like a burden to the base."</p><p>The sound that came out of Sideswipe next startled me. The closest thing I could connect it to in human terms was a scoff, but that didn't quite get it. "A burden? Jessica, if that were the case, you would sure as the Pit know by now."</p><p>"Well, none of the soldiers talk to me besides Uncle Will," I said quickly, "and even the Autobots don't tend to try to make conversation with me on a whim. Why is that?"</p><p>"You seemed content with how things were going," he replied with a shrug. "We didn't feel the need to deter you from that, is my best guess. But hey, I'm making conversation with you, aren't I? And Chromia tries her best. She really isn't the most social. Optimus even made a point to inform you of your continued education, not one of the humans. He felt it was his place to do so."</p><p>Okay, maybe I had just been overreacting. Just a tiny bit. "You're right," I sighed, tugging my knees closer to my chest. The water nipped at my toes. "I might have been too... Withdrawn?" Was that the word I was looking for? It would do.</p><p>"Perhaps," he said quietly, his optics offlined fully by now. "It's no wonder Chromia didn't mind keeping up with you."</p><p>"Why is that?"</p><p>"Despite your being a human, you make pleasant conversation."</p><p>"Aw, <em>gee</em>, thanks, Sideswipe," I half-mocked, half grinned. "Maybe that's what I should do for a living after all of this blows over."</p><p>"Do what?"</p><p>"Talk to people."</p><p> </p><p>"Jessica! <em>Jessica</em>, what's happening?"</p><p>I opened my eyes to find Sideswipe's servos surrounding me, shaking me. I grunted, "What are you doing?" I must have fallen asleep.</p><p>"Your skin!" I didn't know optics could go that bright. "It has turned red!"</p><p>That's what I forgot this morning. Sunscreen. "God bless America," I mumbled, looking down at my now lobster red limbs. "Let's hope the base has a good supply of aloe-vera gel."</p><p>"You mean to say this is <em>normal</em>?"</p><p>"For me, at least," I said, getting up with a small whimper. This was going to hurt so badly in the morning. I'd be the laughing stock of the base. Maybe I'll just pretend I'm cosplaying as a human lobster? Might soften the blow. "We should probably get back. What time is it, anyway?"</p><p>"It is seventeen-hundred," he replied. Of course he spoke in military time. Military base, after all.</p><p>I leaned against him as I stood. "I'm almost late for dinner then. How fast did you say you could go?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We are getting somewhere, I promise! Character building just takes more time than I'd care to skip, especially with this one. She was one of my very first OCs, she's like my baby.<br/>Any guesses on what happens next? Might be juicy ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anyone else like to think Ironhide's holoform looks like Hugh Jackman?</p><p>... no? Just me?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So we're on this hot, humid island," I said, waving my hands in the air. "The sun is out more hours than it isn't. The temperature likes to hang out around ninety <em>all day</em>. And <em>nobody</em> has any aloe vera gel?"</p><p>My uncle seemed a little more amused by this than I'd like. "It's not my fault you forgot to put on sunscreen. As your superior, I'd be disappointed. As your uncle, I take pity." He couldn't hold back a laugh.</p><p>I pointed at him, scrunching my nose. God, that hurt. "I look like a lobster! What am I supposed to do?"</p><p>Uncle Will shook his head. "Take a cold shower, take a cold bath. Try to remember sunscreen next time. Skin cancer is <em>very</em> real, you know."</p><p>Cold bath? Shower? Was he hearing himself? Who on Earth found joy in those things? I'm a woman, I like the water hot enough to burn, thank you very much. "You're no help. Isn't there a human medical professional on base?"</p><p>"As of right now? That would be a no. Ratchet has tried to take it upon himself to tend to our injuries when they come. You might want to talk to him."</p><p>Right. Explaining a sunburn to an alien robot, that was on my to-do list now. They're made of metal, I doubt he'd understand.</p><p>-</p><p>"I see you have acquired injuries," Ratchet said, not even turning around as I waltzed into the medical bay. How did he know without even looking at me?</p><p>"Uh, yeah?" I said, making my way inside. I took my place on the human-sized bed. "I was hoping you'd have something, gel or salve or something. It really hurts." I internally vowed to not fall asleep out in the sun again. At least not without sun protection.</p><p>"Aren't you humans aware of the consequences of laying out in the direct sunlight?" Ratchet said with a small scowl.</p><p>"It wasn't exactly my plan to get this!" I shot back. "Do you really think I'd intentionally do this to myself?"</p><p>The large mech transformed down with a sound similar to a scowl, his holoform coming out of his emergency vehicle mode. "Right, right. Let's just get this over with. I do have a salve that should work. I haven't had anybody to test it on yet."</p><p>I yelped as he began to apply a creamy substance to my skin. It wasn't quite white, it definitely wasn't clear. It looked almost like a pastel blue. "You haven't tested this on anybody? I'm your guinea pig?"</p><p>"You did not object," he said with a shrug. He handed me a small jar. "Continue to apply this, and apply more before you go to sleep tonight. It should be cleared up by morning."</p><p>Before my eyes, I could see my skin begin to look less like a lobster and more like I had gotten rug burn. "Ratchet, are there any side effects I should know about?"</p><p>"We'll find out, now, won't we?" he replied. Before I could say anything, his holoform flickered out of existence and his vehicle mode had transformed back into his robot form. "You are lucky I'm not like Wheeljack. This is far more stable than any of his... Creations." The last word was spat, almost like it was dirty.</p><p>"Wheeljack?"</p><p>"He was what you humans might call a 'mad scientist'," Ratchet said, turning back to his screen. "He's arrived here on Earth, but hasn't made a point to contact the base just yet. Just as well, as he'd probably do something rash and destroy it."</p><p>It seemed Ratchet didn't have the highest opinion of that Autobot. "On purpose?"</p><p>"Oh, never on purpose," he said quickly. "He means as well as Optimus does. But he holds the mentality that you must cycle through all possible outcomes to find the most valuable one. His experiments typically do not end in a pleasurable manner."</p><p>I nodded. "Definitely a mad scientist."</p><p>"He remains one of our greatest assets, and our greatest problematic 'bot. We will await his return to us patiently."</p><p>I paused. There were Autobots on Earth that weren't on base? That hadn't made contact? "You mean there are Autobots that <em>haven't</em> made it here yet? How many are there, anyway?"</p><p>He paused in his work, turning over his shoulder to look at me. "It is hard to say. I've recently made contact with an Autobot ship that is heading our way. Other than that, there is no way to find out how many of us are actually out there. Our communications range is not quite that far."</p><p>That was news to me. An Autobot ship was on its way here. Why had nobody told me this? Then again, I wasn't at the top of the list of people who needed to know things. Least of all these things. I wondered if my uncle knew. "When will the new ship get here? Are there a lot of them?"</p><p>"To my knowledge, there are seven. They weren't the band we had hoped would find us next, but it is still something to our advantage. They are scheduled for arrival tomorrow morning."</p><p>Just one sleep before the new Autobots get here. Ratchet didn't seem too thrilled about it, but honestly, he didn't seem to get thrilled about anything. He treated my sunburn as if it was a burden to him and he had better things to attend to. I guess it kind of had been my fault in the first place, but it wasn't like I did it on purpose. As if.</p><p>-</p><p>As I made my way back to the Autobot recreational room, I passed Ironhide. He did a double-take at me, probably because of how my skin looked. It hadn't been as red as it was before, but it was definitely still pink. With the slight turquoise tinge.</p><p>"What did you get into?"</p><p>"The sun, apparently for too long," I told him with a shrug. It hurt my neck to look all the way up at him. "Didn't think humans could change their paint jobs too, huh? How do I look?" I did a little spin, trying not to laugh. The look on his face was priceless.</p><p>Ironhide knelt down. "You forgot to apply sun protection. Sideswipe did mention this to me."</p><p>"It's a sunburn, yeah, I forgot sunscreen," I said, shifting. "Sides showed me this island miles off of base- speaking of, he said you were having a little conversation with Sunstreaker. What was that all about?"</p><p>The large weapons' specialist frowned down at me. "And why would you need to know?"</p><p>"I was thinking it had something to do with this 'little soldier'," I replied slowly, meeting his glance.</p><p>Ironhide shook his helm. Head? Helm for them, I guess. "It was simply a conversation regarding his place on this base."</p><p>"Wouldn't that be Optimus's place to tell him?"</p><p>"Optimus has more important matters to attend to."</p><p>"More important than-"</p><p>"It was more of a personal conversation than anything," he said quickly, interrupting me. "I suggest you drop it."</p><p>We just stood there, wordless, in the middle of the hallway. Very few soldiers passed us by, none of them interrupting what looked to be a poor staring contest. We weren't staring, but I was trying to figure out what he was thinking. He was probably doing the same thing, at least I imagined he was.</p><p>"I was making it clear to Sunstreaker that you are not a human to be messed with, lest he yearns to deal with the wrath of me."</p><p>"Awfully protective of me, it sounds like, especially for someone who has been avoiding me," I told him pointedly. And he had been avoiding me, as far as I knew. He must have known it too.</p><p>Ironhide vented. "There is much that you do not know, Jessica."</p><p>"Which is why I like to ask questions," I said.</p><p>"- much that it is best that, for now, you do not know."</p><p>"Fine, don't tell me your secrets," I huffed. "I didn't want to know them anyway." A lie, a failed attempt. Maybe I was making something out of nothing, but maybe I was making something out of something. Who even knew anymore? After all, seventeen year old girl on classified alien/military base? What even is that? What even is my life now?</p><p>"There are some things you are not meant to know, at least not yet," he told me quietly. "Now, were you going somewhere?"</p><p>"I was. Not so sure anymore."</p><p>"Perhaps there is a conversation needing to be had between you and I. I'm aware you've made friends with Chromia," Ironhide said before transforming down into the truck I knew all too well. His holoform appeared in the driver's seat, and he opened the passenger door, gesturing for me to come in.</p><p>I obliged without question, I might be frustrated with him but I'm always up for a drive or a nice conversation. I might get one with this. "Yeah, she's been really helpful to answer my questions. I'm starting to catch on with your slang and terms and things like that."</p><p>"Is that all you've talked about?" Ironhide asked as he began to drive through the base, seemingly with no destination in mind.</p><p>I shrugged. "I guess. We asked questions back and forth, mostly about the differences between humans and Cybertronians, Earth and Cybertron. How old you guys can get compared to us." In the grand scheme of things, I only knew the bare minimum.</p><p>"Did you ask about her personal experiences in the war?"</p><p>"Yeah, about that and what it was like before the war. I tried not to get too deep into things that she wasn't comfortable with, you know?"</p><p>That lead the conversation in a direction I didn't expect. Suddenly, Ironhide was on an absolute rant about what Cybertron was like before the war in his perspective. How peaceful, beautiful even, it was. I froze when he mentioned something about Chromia, something didn't feel right.</p><p>"What was that last bit?" I asked him slowly, gazing over to his holoform.</p><p>His holoform didn't even look at me. "It was before the war took over, but after Megatronus - Megatron - had begun rallies. Chromia and I, we had begun a relationship."</p><p>Well, this was news to me! "But you aren't together now? What happened?" And why was I suddenly so invested in this vague love story between Autobots?</p><p>His holoform shook his head. "We dated for a few vorns, roughly a couple of hundred years for humans. We entered different divisions once we were forced to flee Cybertron, and not by choice. We vowed to then get back together when our divisions lined up."</p><p>"But you didn't?" I asked slowly. It amazed me that he was telling me all of this. After all, hadn't he been avoiding me just hours ago? Why is he all of a sudden opening up? I welcomed it, however. It was interesting.</p><p>"No. When she arrived on Earth, we decided to attempt to continue with our promise to each other. It soon proved to be... Impossible."</p><p>"Why's that?"</p><p>"War changes you," he said with a small huff. It wasn't angry, but it definitely held some sort of emotion. "I believe she expected to come back to the same mech I used to be so many years ago, before the great war. But I'm not that mech anymore."</p><p>I turned back to face foreward. We had come to a stop at the same cliff I had spent way too many hours looking over. One of these days, I'd have to get a plaque next to that tree that signals that this is my happy space. I may as well own it, even.</p><p>But we didn't get out. No, we stayed right where we were. I couldn't tell if I was content or uncomfortable.</p><p>"What do you know about Cybertronian relationships, Jessica?"</p><p>
  <em>Uncomfortable, definitely.</em>
</p><p>The question took me by surprise. "Oh! Uh, nothing? I guess I never thought to really ask about that sort of thing. Seems kinda private, you know?"</p><p>Now that he brought it up, I really didn't know anything about that. I guess I didn't even think about it. How did alien relationships work? Surely they don't go through the same, uh, <em>processes</em> that humans do. Humans kiss, <em>do the sexy thing</em>, get married, have kids, sometimes all within nine months. He spoke about dating Chromia for vorns. Hundreds of years. Where were the kids? Did relationships for aliens even <em>lead</em> to kids? Marriage?</p><p>Surely if I dated someone for a hundred years I'd like to get married. </p><p>"That's just as well," he mumbled. I could tell there was something more he wanted to say, but decided not to press him on it. He only just stopped avoiding me. I'd like to keep it that way, for whatever reason. "Perhaps it is something yourself and Chromia discuss on your next jaunt."</p><p>"You don't want to talk to me about relationships?" I teased him gently. Like the good old days, just months ago.</p><p>He shook his head. "I'm not the right mech for those kinds of questions."</p><p>Then why even bring it up, big guy? I wanted to ask that, but again, I knew better. He'd talk about it if he felt like it.</p><p>I was drawn away from my thoughts when Ironhide's holoform suddenlyy dissipated. His truck form, with me still in it, began to speed off.</p><p>"Where are we going?" I asked quickly, deciding on a whim to put on my seat belt. "Ouch!"</p><p>"We are going to meet the new Autobots- use that salve Ratchet gave you, it's going to be a long night."</p><p>Was I even qualified to be part of the landing party? "We're going now? Am I even allowed-?"</p><p>"Optimus determined that you are sound enough to come with. Don't worry, little soldier."</p><p>That answered that question. I wondered what the new Autobots would be like.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wonder who it is? Oooooh</p><p>Ironhide: *Suddenly talks about relationships*<br/>Jessica: wut<br/>Ironhide: I didn't say anything</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Team Seven has arrived!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>We're on our way back from some country in Africa where the new Autobots had landed. My ever so </em>
  <em>loving uncle gave me this notebook to keep me busy on the ride home. I think everybody is sick of my questions at this point.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I never thought I'd be part of a 'Welcome to Earth!' party. I didn't even think I was qualified, but something told me that they knew it would be good for me to get off of that base, even for a little while.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ever since my talk with him, Ironhide has been staying close. It's almost like he's watching me. He's even looking at me right now. Strange mech. Chromia didn't come along with us for this little joyride, probably as a precaution.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A few human soldiers came along for this 'mission' of sorts, none of whom I knew their names. My uncle I knew, of course, but that was about it. Maybe I should start making a point to talk to the humans instead of the Autobots so much. Maybe.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anyway! I'm getting off topic. Team Seven was the name of the group that we picked up, though I'm not sure why they're called that. Apparently they didn't even start out as seven. They started off at nine. Interesting.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The leader of the group is named Torin. He seems pretty nice, but reminds me a lot of Optimus Prime. Maybe that's the mark of an Autobot leader. Something tells me that they trained in very similar ways, I do recall him mentioning something about the Elite Guard.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His second in command's name is Obsidian. Now, just think of a mech named Obsidian. You're probably imagining a mech just like the one sitting just feet from me. Is he looking over my shoulder? Yes. Apparently, second in command is involved in communications. Personality-wise, he reminded me of one of my friends back home. Hard on the outside, but when he opens his mouth, you just know you're talking to a good person.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm not sure if there are third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh in commands. I do know that Heidi was the team's medic, though the way she presented herself led me to believe she was young. Way young. If she were a human, she'd by my age kind of young. It probably was different because they lived so much longer, though. Heidi and Missy were the two femmes on the team. Missy didn't seem to have any... Well, it would be rude to say 'attributes' to the team, but it was like that. They introduced her as just Missy. Not Missy the blah blah blah.</em>
</p><p>I glanced up from my note pad and turned my head. It was so strange to be surrounded by giant metal beings in an airplane. It wasn't a regular airplane, of course, but it was still an airplane. That could carry these guys. What was life anymore?</p><p>
  <em>Just so I remember, note to self. Torin is a sort of dirty green, but not like an army green. Obsidian is, duh, black. Heidi is a dusty pink sort of color, Missy is a light blue- who the heck am I forgetting? That's only 4?</em>
</p><p>I looked up again to see who I had missed. Oh, that was who.</p><p>
  <em>Royal Purple and Bluestrider are apparently siblings? I guess? I'm not even going to put their colors in this thing. I'd be worried if I had to. The last one I forgot is called Bass. Bass is... Interesting. He was a dark green, almost black, and every one of them shared the bright blue optic trait of the Autobots. I remember Ironhide telling me that it's an almost surefire way of knowing the good guys from the bad guys. I wonder if they're born Autobot or Decepticon or if they choose, kind of like with political stances. Interesting.</em>
</p><p>I finally stopped writing, letting the pencil roll off of the notebook and down to the floor. I ignored it. I was never much of a notebooker or a writer, that was more writing than I've done since I was in elementary school. Or middle school maybe? We type everything now. It hurt so much more this way.</p><p>Uncle Will sat beside me, and on my other side was another soldier whose name I had no idea. The 'bots were all in their main forms, looking between one another. Chromia mentioned how they all had internal communications, so I figured that's what they were doing.</p><p>Hope they're not gossiping about me. That would be rude.</p><p>Then again, I did just do that to myself in that notebook. I better lock it up somewhere when we get back. Don't want them finding that. I shouldn't be making snap judgments on anybody.</p><p>"Are all humans this small?"</p><p>Looking up, I saw the voice was that of Heidi. I tilted my head at her. "Small? I guess- we don't get much taller than six feet, but some people are definitely fat. Like big."</p><p>"Jessica," Uncle Will muttered.</p><p>"What? She asked!"</p><p>The pink Autobot paused for a few moments, then smiled down at me. "Not as much diversity size-wise as we have then. That's good to know."</p><p>"How much longer until we land?" It was the other femme, Missy. Her name made me wonder how they all named themselves- they were all oddly human-like. Then again, Chromia did say that they were rough translations. I wonder what I'd call myself if I were a Cybertronian.</p><p>"Very soon, young one," Optimus Prime boomed from the corner. He was situated next to Torin, they were almost the same size. And Optimus was the largest Autobot I knew, so that was something. Leaders are, apparently, built big.</p><p>"So, Jess, have you decided on what you want to study yet for college? Or are you still questioning?" Uncle Will asked me after a few moments of silence.</p><p>I closed the notebook and placed it under my thigh. "I have an idea, but I don't think I'm going to tell anyone yet. Just in case I decide to change it." I was only going to be 18 soon, and so many people don't decide until they're halfway done with college. I hoped I wasn't one of those people. I don't have that kind of patience.</p><p>
  <em>"Beginning our descend on Diego Garcia."</em>
</p><p>All humans began to buckle up again, and to my surprise all of the Autobots transformed down to their vehicle modes. The new Autobots stuck out like a sore thumb now more than ever- where the Autobots already stationed on base all had human vehicle modes, these guys did not. Is that what Cybertronian vehicles look like? Rounder than I thought.</p><p>The landing went off without a hitch, as they say, and the Autobots were the first to drive off the tarmac. I stayed behind, last of the humans to exit, admiring this feat in human engineering. Holy shit. Good job, humans, we did a good one.</p><p>"Jessica, are you coming?" The voice was gruff Ironhide.</p><p>"Coming!" I shouted after him, grabbing the pen I had dropped and running off the plane. My foot caught against the leveling between the plane and the ground and I could just feel myself falling-</p><p>Before I hit the ground, I felt something metal catch me. I looked up to see it was Missy. "Easy there, tiger. I don't think humans are as sturdy as us. Nobody's chasing you off that craft."</p><p>She had positioned her hand under me and slowly helped me to stand upright. "Thanks," I half-mumbled, laughing quietly to myself. "We're definitely more easily damaged."</p><p>"I suggest you be more careful next time," Ironhide chided me, his helm tilted all the way down. "Ratchet is only so good at aiding in human injuries."</p><p>"We might as well add one more concussion to my medical history, huh?" I joked. "Won't make that much of a difference now."</p><p>"I've become quite adequate in aiding human injuries, thank you, Ironhide!" Ratchet's voice shot out from afar.</p><p>"You better not talk back to him, I hear he likes to throw wrenches at his bad patients," I grinned up at Ironhide.</p><p>"And who do you think told you that in the first place, little femme?" Ironhide replied in an almost mocking tone.</p><p>"Autobots! We meet in thirty minutes for debriefing. All Autobots to attend," Optimus boomed over the base. I felt like it was more for the humans' sake, since I didn't think anybody had access to their communications. Maybe the newbies didn't have access to their communications yet either.</p><p>-</p><p>As it turned out, I was welcome to join the debriefing. I had no idea why they allowed me in there, but it was a good learning experience. Humans know how debriefing goes for human soldiers and missions, before and after, but it was completely different for the Autobots.</p><p>Introductions were a start. I didn't take part, so I didn't get an introduction, but my uncle did. Optimus Prime was in charge, as well as Jazz. It shocked me how I didn't know some Autobots on the base. I hadn't even seen this Jazz guy, or Prowl, who was actually more in charge than Jazz.</p><p>It began with the tale of how the first Autobots made their way to Earth, one by one. It apparently began with one called Bumblebee, who was watching over a human that had gotten himself caught between Bumblebee and some Decepticon called Barricade. How Optimus, Jazz, Ironhide, and Ratchet met up with Bumblebee after some signal was sent out. How there was this sort of battle that I did hear about in some city in Nevada before the government signed something to team up with the Autobots and allow them their base with humans as part of NEST.</p><p>All of this information made my head spin. It answered questions I never even thought to ask Chromia or Ironhide.</p><p>Once Optimus Prime and Prowl finished with their side of the tale, it had been at least an hour. They invited the leader of Team Seven to speak.</p><p>"Team Seven began vorns ago during the fall of Iacon," Torin said. "I had been instructed to pull together a team of Autobots to flee Cybertron by Sentinal Prime in order to make sure that no matter what events occurred, there would be Autobots to revive Cybertron when the time came. My contacts lead me to those on my team, all chosen specifically for their attributes both from the war and what would come after. Unfortunately, we lost Dezi at the battle of Rian."</p><p>The tale continued, using terms I couldn't comprehend but it helped me understand the team better at the very least. I was silent, as I was instructed to be in order to witness this.</p><p>Another hour passed before all the voices in the room stopped. I looked around again, seeing so many new faces in the crowd. The Autobots outnumbered the humans by a lot in that room, and I only knew barely over half of them. Perhaps it was a bad thing I took more of an interest in them than I did to the humans on base in the first place.</p><p>"The Autobots have aligned with the humans of NEST in order to bring peace between the Autobots and Decepticons on this planet," Optimus finally said. "That will become your role here on this planet as well. It will take time to become accustomed to this planet, but rest assured you will find joy in calling this planet your home for now. With that said, debriefing is now over. You are all dismissed."</p><p>In all truth, it sounded like this big fairytale when you thought about it. These giant mecha fighting so hard they destroy their planet almost to a pulp, to the point it may be uninhabitable, and have to find refuge in a new planet with strange beings (humans) in order to continue their war. It was a terrifying thought, that they had the power to destroy a planet in a war that was hundreds if not thousands of times bigger than Earth.</p><p>As far as I knew, they were willing to fight for this planet and its people as if it was their own in the first place. At least I could find peace in that.</p><p>"Jessica? Earth to Jessica, is she still there?" My uncle's voice filled my head.</p><p>Blinking, I looked up. "Huh?"</p><p>The room was now empty, save for my uncle and the holoform of Ironhide.</p><p>"You've been sitting there for twenty minutes. You okay?" he held back a chuckle.</p><p>I swallowed. "Yes, yes. I'm okay, just thinking."</p><p>Knowing what I knew now, who wouldn't be shocked? It would take me more than twenty minutes to process all of this in the first place.</p><p>"You best be getting to recharge soon," Ironhide told me. Was that a smirk on his face? "You have a big day tomorrow."</p><p>"Oh? And what might that be?" I got up, and I swore my back cracking echoed through that humongous room.</p><p>"You are set to begin hand-to-hand training. With me. Oh-eight hundred sharp."</p><p>Oh. That was a thing? "I am? Says who?"</p><p>Uncle Will jabbed his thumb to his chest. "Says me. You better listen. If you're going to be staying on this base, I won't have you staying without knowing basic self-defense and evasive maneuvers."</p><p>"And Ironhide is qualified because-?"</p><p>"Because I volunteered. Don't worry, it won't be one-on-one. To bed you go, little soldier."</p><p>I was so not prepared for what was to come.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ironhide: Jessica? Jess?? Where'd you go?<br/>Jessica: *whispers* I don't need hand-to-hand if I know how to hide, 'hide<br/>Ironhide: Found you<br/>Jess: Shit</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Do you ever wonder what it feels like when you've run miles upon miles, lifted more weights than your body definitely wants you to, and then expected to hold an item that seems like it weighs more than you?</p>
<p>Yeah? Me neither.</p>
<p>"Lennox! Elbows down, you are not a chicken!" I heard Ironhide call from the other side of the field.</p>
<p>
  <em>Lennox, you're not a chicken.</em>
</p>
<p>Maybe I am.</p>
<p>With every shot I took from whatever gun I was holding (it had been explained to me, but I couldn't bother to listen) I didn't even hit the target. It was never even close. If the target was five feet in front of me, I'd be lucky to even hit the board, let alone the red circle in the middle.</p>
<p>"Come on, darling, you've got this. Just breathe."</p>
<p>Royal Purple, one of the new Autobots, had decided to tag along to aid in my training. Why was I training in the first place, you ask? Good question.</p>
<p>The answer is filled with a bunch of other questions all starting with 'what if's.</p>
<p>What if you're called upon in battle?</p>
<p>To that I say, then the battle must either be going really well or really bad. In both cases, I definitely shouldn't be there.</p>
<p>What if you encounter a Decepticon?</p>
<p>Hide and seek is such a fun game to play, I bet I could beat them.</p>
<p>There were more, but in my state, I could barely see straight.</p>
<p>"Ironhide! How long have you been training Miss Lennox?"</p>
<p>Ah, the charming voice of Ratchet.</p>
<p>"It has been three hours," I hear Ironhide state proudly.</p>
<p>Three hours?</p>
<p>"With no break?" Ratchet growled as I finally sank to my knees in defeat. Royal Purple patted my back with one of her giant fingers gently. "Humans can not properly function in this environment, especially those with no built up stamina. Has she been improving at all?"</p>
<p>There was a pause before an answer. "... No."</p>
<p>The large medic began to fold down into his ambulance alt mode. His holoform emerged from the front seat with a water bottle in hand. He handed it to me, shaking his head. "This is not what she signed up for."</p>
<p>I swear I downed that entire bottle in one gulp. I shook my head. "I didn't sign up for anything," I said between heavy breaths. "To be honest."</p>
<p>"You think the Decepticons are going to give you a break?" Ironhide said. "You think they'll give up once they think you've had enough?"</p>
<p>"Good thing I'm not on the frontlines," I remarked, frowning at the far-away mech.</p>
<p>"And she won't be, if anybody on this base has any sense," Ratchet said quickly, shooting a look at Ironhide. "She is under Autobot and NEST protection for a reason. It would make sense not to treat her like a soldier."</p>
<p>My innermost child voice was cheering Ratchet on. <em>Yeah, you're right! It </em>wouldn't<em> make sense!</em></p>
<p>"You are dismissed, Jessica," Ironhide said finally, turning away. "Dismissed!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Royal Purple ended up taking me back to the Autobot's hangar, their rec room if you will. I still wasn't sure what they called it. After taking a long shower, of course, I had to look presentable for these alien beings.</p>
<p>"Who ran <em>you</em> over?" Sideswipe called from one side of the room. Royal had let me out and transformed to stretch, I guess.</p>
<p>"She was in training with Ironhide," Royal told him simply.</p>
<p>Apparently, that was enough to gather sympathy from all Autobots in the room. Even the newbies knew of Ironhide's training ways.</p>
<p>Before I knew it, I had five holoforms around me gathering me into their arms. Oh, I was going to hurt in the morning. I wasn't looking forward to it.</p>
<p>"Guys, I'll live," I said, struggling to breathe in their tight grips.</p>
<p>When they finally let go, laughing of course, I saw who it was. Heidi, the newbie medic, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, Royal (how did she transform back so fast?), and Missy. I was so thankful I knew what their holoforms looked like, or else it would be very awkward.</p>
<p>"Let me guess," Sideswipe began. "He did this training with you while not in his holoform."</p>
<p>"Well, yeah," I shrugged. "He can instruct me just as well in his real form."</p>
<p>"No," Sunstreaker snorted. "Have you ever had an instructor try to instruct you from fifty feet away, and only by shouting?"</p>
<p>He had a point. "Well, no-"</p>
<p>"If he can't demonstrate in a way you are capable, it will make training so much harder," Royal told me. "He wouldn't listen to me when I told him."</p>
<p>"I dunno, he's awful good at shouting out orders," I said with a shrug. "But you're probably right. I'm not cut out to be a soldier anyway. Yeah, cardio would do me good. Yeah, I should probably learn the basics of gun ownership. I'm no soldier. Best I can do is play hide and seek with any 'con."</p>
<p>The Autobots surrounding me exchanged confused looks.</p>
<p>"It's like a game?" I tried to explain. "Where there's a bunch of people, and everybody but one person hides and one person has to try to find them. Kids play it." The glances continued. "I can teach you, but probably not today. Walking right now really hurts." And it would most likely be worse tomorrow. Awesome.</p>
<p>"That doesn't sound like such a bad idea, especially for a human," Heidi said slowly. "Not like you can challenge them in servo-to-servo combat."</p>
<p>I snapped my fingers. "Exactly! Why can't he think like that?"</p>
<p>"To be fair, he's not an instructor," Sideswipe told me with a shrug. "He's good at what he does, don't get me wrong, but he was never taught to instruct. Especially not humans."</p>
<p>I flung my arms in the air in defeat. First of all, ow. "Then why did he offer to teach me anything if he hasn't been taught to teach? Shouldn't I get a human instructor?"</p>
<p>"I think it might have to do with your clearance," Sunstreaker spoke up. "You're technically still a civilian. We don't require any sort of permission to teach you about us, as you probably noticed about your talks with Chromia. For a contracted soldier, it's likely a different situation. Liability."</p>
<p>"Right, and it's not a big liability for an alien robot to teach me how to shoot guns as big as I am."</p>
<p>As much as I loved to argue, especially in my state, I knew they were right. I didn't have clearance to use any of the human practice grounds or access to their machinery. It would be stupid if I did. Almost as stupid as some countries giving guns to any Tom, Dick, or Harry that wants one.</p>
<p>I'm definitely not naming names here.</p>
<p>"I feel like it'd be better for me to learn evasive maneuvers and defense instead of learning how to shoot," I said. "Though I'm not sure I could outrun a Decepticon."</p>
<p>"If you ever encounter one again, rest assured you won't be facing it alone," Sunstreaker said. "Not with all of us around you at all times. Autobot protection, remember?"</p>
<p>"Right," I said with a nod. I really didn't feel like working on school stuff right then. "Isn't there anything fun to do around here?"</p>
<p>Sideswipe gave me a grin that would have put the Cheshire cat to shame. "Well, I'm glad you asked!"</p>
<p>Oh boy. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"See? It even kind of looks like you guys' Energon cubes!"</p>
<p>I was too proud of myself. I would hate myself in the morning, I knew that for a fact, but it was just too tempting.</p>
<p>After rummaging through the cupboards of the base's kitchen, finding way too many microwavable snacks in the freezer, I had stumbled upon a packet of blue raspberry Jell-O. Of <em>course</em>, I <em>had</em> to find a certain other beverage to pair it with. In just two hours, I had so many blue Jell-O squares that I had popped out of the ice cube tray. I was so ready for this night.</p>
<p>"Right on!" Missy said with a snort. "You won't get in trouble for this, will you? Or us?" The powder blue femme's optics were filled with a slight worry, but more curiosity than anything.</p>
<p>Damn, I was getting good at reading these guys.</p>
<p>"You have to get caught to get in trouble," I told her with a grin. "Besides. I think we're all due for some fun."</p>
<p>The two of us made our way back to the Autobot rec room, where Sideswipe had set up a rather large round table. I didn't care to ask where he found such a table, one that would easily fit at least six of them around it. Some things you just don't need to know.</p>
<p>I was surprised, however, that you couldn't hear the blasting music until you were actually in the room. These walls were actually soundproof. This was good to know.</p>
<p>And the music was <em>fire</em>.</p>
<p>"I better not be the only one getting wasted," I mumbled as Missy lifted me up to the round table. Aw, they even had a folding chair waiting for me.</p>
<p>"No worries, fair maiden!" Sideswipe called. <em>Where did that nickname come from?</em> "See that stack over there?"</p>
<p>I nodded.</p>
<p>"High grade," he winked at me. "Our version of, uh, alcohol."</p>
<p>Do these guys have any drugs that compare to human ones? You know, weed, heroin, cocaine... I must find somebody to ask later.</p>
<p>Looking around, I noticed who all had joined our impromptu party. Royal Purple was leaning against the wall Sideswipe had gestured to, helping herself to the top cubes of high grade. Missy had joined Heidi, who was fumbling around with rather large black and white cards. Oh, this was a <em>party</em> party. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker seemed to be tinkering with some datapad, probably making the song playlist. Even Jazz and Chromia had decided to join, though Chromia didn't seem the type to party.</p>
<p>Did Autobots party much? They were in a war, after all, I kept forgetting that.</p>
<p>With a smile, I gulped down my first vodka-infused Jell-O shot. This was going to be a great night.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>"Okay, next!" I couldn't help but laugh at their recourcefulness. Making Cards Against Humanity, but making it more... Them? I was so glad I at least had some background on their terminology. "Blank. A foolproof way to get a femme into berth."</p>
<p>They took it seriously, too. Each time a new black card was drawn, they were completely silent. That is, until they started handing in their cards. Bigger cards made them harder for me to hold, but I was having too much fun to complain. I smashed another Jell-O shot down my throat.</p>
<p>Good Lord, I felt good.</p>
<p>"Here we go," I mumbled, taking those larger than life cards in my hands. I needed both hands to even hold them. "Police brutality. A foolproof way to get a femme into berth. Backfiring and walking away, a foolproof way to get a femme into berth. Starscream, a foolproof way to get a femme into berth. My collection of high-tech frag toys-" <em>they had those?</em> "- a foolproof way to get a femme into berth. Unicron himself, a foolproof way to get a femme into berth.  My protoform, a foolproof way to get a femme into berth." By the last card, I was struggling to breathe.</p>
<p>How on Earth and Cybertron would I be able to choose?</p>
<p>"You guys have frag toys?" I tried to say through my heaving laughter. "Oh my God!"</p>
<p>"Lil' femme, you gotta choose one," Jazz said, snickering.</p>
<p>"Right! I choose," I said before a pause. They were all so good.. What was a Unicron? "... Protoform."</p>
<p>"Score!" Royal Purple threw a fist in the air, grinning at me as she took her black card. "I win!"</p>
<p>"So, what's next on the agenda?" I slurred out, taking another shot of Jell-O. I had lost track after fifteen. </p>
<p>When you really think about it, what are numbers? And math? Probably something some hotshot human made up so they think they're smart. Numbers probably aren't even a real thing.</p>
<p><em>Seven</em>? Is that even a number? <em>Six</em>? Are you kidding me?</p>
<p>"I believe I added 'karaoke' to the list," Jazz told me, nudging my arm. "You feelin' alright?"</p>
<p>I burst out of my chair, knocking it over in the process. "Never better! Karaoke- let's do this!"</p>
<p>Jazz wasted no time setting up the big screen and hooking it up to the speakers. He even set up a datapad on a podium to read out the lyrics with their timing.</p>
<p>If there ever was a heaven, this was it. I was sure of it.</p>
<p>"Any requests?" he winked at me.</p>
<p>Oh, there were plenty.</p>
<p>I whispered my request to him. He perked up, typing furiously into the pad before lifting me up to the podium. There was even a human-sized microphone waiting for me.</p>
<p>They really did think of everything. Screw teenage parties, party with the Autobots instead. They're so much more inclusive.</p>
<p>"Ah," I began, dancing around on the podium. "Ah yeah!"</p>
<p>"Clock strikes upon the hour and the sun begins to fade.<br/>Still enough time to figure out how to chase my blues away!<br/>I've done alright up to now, it's the light of day that shows me how<br/>And when the night falls, loneliness calls!"</p>
<p>The small crowd of Autobots were dancing in front of me. Somebody had turned the lights down, only to reveal something I could only compare to a disco ball shining light all around the room. I was living for this.</p>
<p>"Oh, I wanna dance with somebody, I wanna feel the heat with somebody<br/>Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody, with somebody who loves me!"</p>
<p>The song seemed to go on forever, but finish all too quickly at the same time. A classic karaoke song, in my humble opinion. I was surprised when Jazz and Missy began to sing 'Love Shack' together, dancing around each other like it was the most natural thing to do.</p>
<p>Oh, do Autobots party.</p>
<p>"Up you go."</p>
<p>I was surprised that it was Sunstreaker lifting me up to his shoulder, not his brother, but I wasn't about to complain. I waved my arms up in the air, swinging them like I had never swung them before. I couldn't even feel my muscle aches from my training earlier. This was awesome.</p>
<p>The next to go was Royal Purple, who had chosen 'Africa' by Toto. I didn't even know how they knew these songs. She had a surprisingly low alto voice, fitting that song choice perfectly.</p>
<p>I was on a robot's shoulder, dancing in place, surrounded by other dancing robots and one was singing karaoke. What world was I living in? Is this my life now?</p>
<p>A dozen songs later, and a few more shots fed to me by my dear Sunstreaker, we were settling down for the final event of the night. A stupidly good romantic comedy.</p>
<p>"See, I was going through the worst and best," Sideswipe began, pacing in front of the screen. Everything was a production. "And I thought, what would be the perfect movie to finish the night? And then it hit me!"</p>
<p>A cube in his hand, he sat down on the rather metal sectional sofa between Sunstreaker and myself as the movie began. I instantly recognized it as The Notebook. Did they want me to cry?</p>
<p>Somebody had already taken the liberty to clean up our mess before the movie, but I didn't catch who did it. I could barely count the fingers on my hand if I was being honest. For all I knew, I could have helped.</p>
<p>"Anybody got any popcorn?" I asked.</p>
<p>As if by magic, Jazz sat a huge bowl of the popped, buttery goodness next to me. "We're not savages," he stated.</p>
<p>"Ah!" I squealed, plunging my hand into the bowl.</p>
<p>The lights went down even more, the only light being emitted by the screen in front of us. I didn't even make it to the traffic light scene. Or did I?</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>How I ended up back in my room, I had no idea. I turned over to see the clock at my bedside reading 5:34am. God, what happened last night?</p>
<p>I turned my body, only to vacate the contents of my stomach into the trash bin strategically placed beside me. I sighed, holding my head.</p>
<p>How many shots did I even end up taking?</p>
<p>In front of the alarm clock sat two white pills. Next to them, a note.</p>
<p>
  <em>You might want to take these.</em>
</p>
<p>As much as I hated taking pills, I threw them down my throat and washed them down with my water. Who even took me back last night? Or was it this morning? When did last night really end?</p>
<p>All I knew was that I wasn't looking forward to my uncle's daily morning wake-up. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What would your parents think? Shit, Jessica, this is not how you should be acting!" Uncle Will ran his fingers through his hair, shaking his head. "You're here so we can keep you safe, not so you can party with the Autobots."</p><p>"Well, it was the Autobots' idea," I said quietly, dragging my feet against the concrete. "But I'm not telling you which ones. I'm not a narc."</p><p>"You don't have to," he said. "You think this was a secret party?"</p><p>We had been pretty loud. Considering there had been less than ten of us. "Did somebody else already narc on us?"</p><p>"Just consider this your first warning, at least until you become of age," he told me, pointing at me with his finger. "You haven't even graduated high school yet and you are doing... Well, this!"</p><p>"Sorry I'm trying to be a normal teenager," I muttered.</p><p>"Jess, I get it. This isn't what you asked for- but you still have to follow the rules. The better you act, the more perks you'll get. By this time next year, you could be the official party organizer for the base."</p><p>"That would be no fun, first of all. Those parties would probably have to be lame by nature."</p><p>He shook his head once more, letting out a sigh. "Whatever. I have to go help the new recruits. Can I trust you to do what you're supposed to?"</p><p>I gave him the best soldier salute I could manage. "Aye, sir!" I hoped it sounded as ridiculous as I meant it to.</p><p>~</p><p>It took everything I had in me to 'do what I was supposed to' and allowed to in the following weeks. My training with Ironhide had come to an abrupt end after that first session. I'm not sure what happened, but I just knew what I was told. It wasn't my place to learn those types of maneuvers and protocols. It was my place to put my education first, and leave my safety to those who stood a chance.</p><p>My schedule was pretty simple. On Tuesdays, I'd spend the evening with Chromia if she wasn't busy. There were so many questions I had, and she even had some for me as well. I guessed there's only so much you can learn from the internet. On Wednesdays, I would research different majors and minors I could have for college. There were only so many available without physically being in a class. Thursdays were for extra schoolwork. Fridays, I would go on a drive with Sideswipe as a reward for getting through the week. Saturdays and Sundays were less scheduled, thank the good Lord.</p><p>Notice that none of those days included an Autobot and Jessica party. It hit me hard, too.</p><p>I never did find out who had brought me back to my room that night. I didn't think to ask, for some reason, but I just figured it was one of the 'bots that were there. You know, at the party. I really hoped I hadn't gotten sick before I got to my room. I didn't need that kind of embarrassment.</p><p>Mondays for me were up for grabs, kind of whatever I wanted. I typically liked to do my work in the Autobot rec room, but sometimes it was either too quiet or too hectic. I sometimes chose to take my laptop and study in the medical bay, with Ratchet's permission of course. He was actually good company when he wasn't in a bad mood.</p><p>How does he get into a bad mood, you ask? Oh, just call him 'Hatchet' or question his medical expertise. That'll earn you, apparently, a wrench to the head. And not a human sized one either.</p><p>"Hey, Ratch?" He was okay with that nickname. I tried to use it sparingly.</p><p>"Yes, Jessica," he said from the other side of the room. "What do you need?"</p><p>"So, I'm trying to figure out what my major should be when I graduate and go to college," I told him, looking at him over my laptop. I was lucky there was a human sized desk in there. "There are just so many options- how did you decide that you wanted to be a medic?"</p><p>"How did I decide?" he asked, turning around to face me. "That's a good question. I always knew I was meant to help my fellow 'bots, even before we split into Autobots and Decepticons. It was an easy choice for me to make."</p><p>"Were you a medic before the war?" I asked him.</p><p>He snorted. "Of course! And if this war ends in my lifetime, I will continue to be a medic, as it is my calling."</p><p>"But how did you know it was your calling, Ratchet?"</p><p>Ratchet shook his helm. "I just knew. That does not mean that you should know what your calling is as well, nor does it mean you have to listen to what you think your calling is."</p><p>I frowned at him. "How do you figure that?"</p><p>"Just because you are good at something does not mean that it's what you have to do," he explained. "Human lives aren't as lengthy as ours. You have so much less time to do what you want to do than we do."</p><p>That did not make me feel better.</p><p>"So," I said slowly. "I have an idea of what I want to do, but I'm not sure it's the right choice? Should I know?"</p><p>"Do you have to know it already?"</p><p>"Well, no."</p><p>"Then no. You'll know when it's right, and you'll know if it's wrong. Do you mind if I ask what major you are thinking about?"</p><p>I smiled a little. "Someone once told me I ask a lot of questions. And I like to know why people make the choices they make, why they think the way they do, and how to help them be better versions of themselves."</p><p>"I see. And that would be..?"</p><p>"Some sort of therapist or psychologist or psychiatrist or something," I shrugged. "I'm not sure which yet, but I'll figure it out. Gotta graduate high school first."</p><p>"Hm. I don't believe we have that profession, at least we don't anymore," Ratchet told me. "Primus knows that the Autobot soldiers on this base would benefit from something like that. I'd bet you could be contracted with the Autobots if that was your choice."</p><p>"Contracted?" I asked.</p><p>"If you decide, you could be stationed here on this base. Or whatever base we are located in time," he explained. "Since you already know about us, it wouldn't be as much trouble."</p><p>"The 'bots here do have a lot going on in their heads- ah, I mean processors," I said slowly. "Do you think I could really help like that, Ratchet?"</p><p>"I don't see why not," he replied. "It is something we are lacking."</p><p>And it was something I could easily use once this was all over, not only with the Autobots but with the humans as well. Hell, I'd even be able to help the Decepticons if there were any left.</p><p>I'd have to start making better life choices if this was really what I wanted to do.</p><p>~</p><p>"I feel like he's ignoring me," I told Chromia. We were cruising around the base, it was a beautiful Tuesday evening. "Ever since that training session, he hasn't so much as looked in my direction."</p><p>"Do you want him to look in your direction?"</p><p>Huh. "I at least want him to acknowledge that I'm alive, you know?"</p><p>"Humans really are a daft species."</p><p>"What do you mean? We're not daft!" Whatever that meant, I chose to be offended.</p><p>Laughter came through her speakers. "Please. Why do you think you want him to notice you?"</p><p>"Well, I just don't like being ignored-"</p><p>"Uh huh. Right. Don't lie to me, human."</p><p>Human? Have we resorted to that? "What do you mean?" I definitely didn't think I was lying, was I? We used to be at least kind of close, what happened to make him treat me like a stranger?</p><p>"Ironhide is a simple mech," Chromia told me. "At least he used to be. I know that you are aware we once 'dated', Jessica, so don't play dumb. He has changed a lot since then. In fact, I doubt we would be separated if he hadn't changed." I remembered Ironhide saying something about that. I think.</p><p>I frowned down at the motorcycle I was riding. "Why are you telling me this? What does this have to do with him and I?"</p><p>"Do you recall when we discussed Cybertronian relationships, Jessica?"</p><p>"Vaguely," I said with a slow nod. "Courtship, bonding, that's kind of like marriage. That sort of thing."</p><p>"What I failed to mention was something we call a 'spark pull' or a 'spark tug'," she said. "It is a rare occurrence, but sometimes in a Cybertronian's life, they will experience a spark pull. It's similar to what you humans might call 'love at first sight', but it does not always happen right away. Some spark pulls take time."</p><p>"Okay. Again, what does that have to do with Ironhide and I?" I was starting to get irritated.</p><p>"It has never happened between a Cybertronian and a human," she continued. "Until now."</p><p>"Oh, I get it," I said softly. "He's interested in one of the humans on base."</p><p>It didn't even cross my mind that it would be me. Why would it? I wasn't even eighteen yet. Yes, his race fascinated me to no end. Yeah, sure, his holoform was completely drool-worthy. Looks weren't everything. Yeah, his personality when it was just the two of us was... Well, I'm running out of words here. It was something else.</p><p>The simple fact was that there was that age difference. If he were my age, even my race, I'd probably want to date him. Who wouldn't? But he was so much older than me, so much more life behind him and ahead of him. Why would he even be interested in me?</p><p>It didn't matter now. Apparently, his spark was pulling towards someone else. Was that even possible?</p><p>"Dense," Chromia stated flatly. "As I said before."</p><p>"Why are you even telling me this?" I asked her, folding my arms as I leaned towards the handlebars.</p><p>"Now I'm asking myself the same thing," she mumbled. "It really isn't any of my business anymore, but I swear to Primus, you better not hurt him."</p><p>"Hurt him? Why would I-" I stopped.</p><p><em>Wait</em>.</p><p>Wait a minute.</p><p>She meant <em>me</em>.</p><p>"How do you even know all of this?" I asked her, whispering. My heart began to pound.</p><p>"We may not be lovers, but we know each other better than anybot else," she replied. "We confide in each other. I figured you should know the truth. Now, what you do with it is up to you, but I will tell you this. A spark pull is not to be taken lightly. And it will not simply 'go away'."</p><p>Shit. What was I going to do now?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Well, fuck.</p><p>After returning from the drive with Chromia, I just sat on the edge of my bed. What the hell was I supposed to do with this new information?</p><p>Was I attracted to Ironhide's holoform, especially when I just knew him as Ron? Obviously. I don't think any straight woman wouldn't be.</p><p>But that wasn't everything. I'd like to consider myself at least a little mature sometimes, you know. Looks aren't everything. There was just so much more than that. Why on Earth would he be attracted to me like that?</p><p>I wasn't even eighteen yet!</p><p>My nails dug into the sides of my thighs. "Jessica," I muttered. "What are we going to do about this?"</p><p>They weren't so different from us, really. They partied like we did, at least the one party I attended. They all looked semi-humanoid at the very least. They had feelings like we did. They thought like we did, or at least I thought so. How the hell was I supposed to know these things?</p><p>Was I going to date an Autobot?</p><p>"It is up to me," I told myself aloud. "It's not like they can force me. It's not my fault his spark or whatever likes me. What's not to like?"</p><p>Okay, Jess, you can maybe be a little less big headed.</p><p>I remembered the night Sara and Will had gone for some alone time at a nearby hotel. I remembered watching a scary movie with him, falling asleep in his side. Did I do something wrong? How does this even work?</p><p>Even if we did get together, there's no way I could 'bond' with him or whatever. Wouldn't that be impossible for a human? I'm not even made of metal- I don't have a spark. What even-?</p><p>"Or she's just messing with me," I concluded, speaking out loud again. I couldn't reason why Chromia would do that, but it was the only thing that made sense in my mind at the time. With that thought in mind, I forced myself to try to get some sleep.</p><p>~</p><p>Wake up time came and went, and before I knew it I was sitting in the Autobot rec room with my laptop. Wednesday, time for researching majors and my schooling options.</p><p>"Whatcha doing?"</p><p>"Important end-of-highschool-career things, mech," I said, continuing to type on the laptop. "Making sure my choice is the right one."</p><p>"You've made a choice, huh?" The mech's holoform took a seat beside me against the wall. "Are you finally ready to spill it?"</p><p>"I don't think I'll 'spill' until I have my diploma from high school in my hands," I said with a shrug. This was all a very good distraction from the Ironhide thing-</p><p>Damn it. There it was. It was like losing 'the game'. And I was the sorest of losers.</p><p>"How much longer till then?"</p><p>I shrugged again. "Soon. I'm almost done."</p><p>I always imagined I'd graduate high school in my home town. I'd wear that royal purple gown and cap, I'd sing in the choir during the ceremony. I'd take pictures with my parents after I had switched the golden tassel from one side to the other. I'd spend that weekend and the following ones attending graduation parties, sneaking alcohol in for my friends who couldn't stand their families. Everything had changed.</p><p>What would happen once I graduated? I doubted my dear uncle would allow us another party. Maybe one with his supervision and less Jell-O shots for me. Boring.</p><p>"Then what?" he asked.</p><p>"Then life goes on?" I laughed quietly. "I'm not sure. I promise, though, everybody will know what I'm planning when I know for sure."</p><p>It made sense to me. Learning how people ticked, helping people, the different functions of the brain and whatever else it entailed. It would be emotionally draining, something I could handle. I wasn't unfit, but I wasn't physically fit either. I was the awkward 'probably could lose twenty pounds but breathes slightly harder when walking up stairs' type of physicality. If that made sense.</p><p>"I'm sure everybody is dying to know Jessica's intentions," I stated. Talking about myself in the third person just made sense sometimes.</p><p>I assumed he got bored with my small talk once he left to join Sunstreaker in his bipedal form on the larger than life couch across the room. Who would have thought they would like American football? Mech are men, I guess.</p><p>It didn't take long for me to start seeing stars as I gazed at the computer screen. There are so many hours you can spend on electronics before your eyes just need a break. I had over fifteen different online psychology courses in an Excel spreadsheet, listing their different attributes and pricing. I knew that wasn't something I needed to worry about; I had money from my parents' life insurances and the house, plus I thought I remembered Optimus suggesting that the government would cover any costs due to the circumstances. I didn't plan on taking full advantage of that, it didn't feel right.</p><p>I left my laptop to charge in that room.</p><p>With the cheers and scowls of the twins behind me, I left the rec room quietly. It seemed they spent the most time out of any other Autobot in that room. I couldn't help to wonder why that was, but I doubted there was an answer. It could have been coincidence.</p><p>I had mentally assigned that cliff outside the base to be mine. Yeah, I didn't own it, but I surely spent the most time there. It surprised me to realize I wasn't alone in that thinking.</p><p>"Fancy seeing you here," I said quietly, sitting down at the cliff's edge. Ironhide stood beside the tree. He'd probably be leaning against it if it wouldn't break against his weight.</p><p>Ironhide vented, though he didn't return my greeting. I didn't even notice him looking at me.</p><p>"How are the newbies?" I asked after a pregnant silence. "Up to your standards?"</p><p>The great mech shook his helm. "They will get there. I doubt they engaged in much combat in their years."</p><p>"They do seem awfully fresh," I said. "Like freshmen in high school. Fresh meat."</p><p>"They are not-" he stopped himself. "Ah. Yes, sort of the same. How is your schooling going?"</p><p>I shrugged, chucking a rock over the edge. It didn't make it far at all, not even close to the water down below. "It's going, I guess. I'll be done soon, start my college courses after that. Maybe I'll even graduate before I turn eighteen."</p><p>"Oh?" He finally turned to me. "And when is that?"</p><p>Don't tell me I didn't know my own birthday. Jessica, come on, you're better than that. Why is my heart beating so fast?</p><p>"... Next week?" Was it really? Had I been at this base for four months now? No wonder I felt so comfortable. Except for right in that moment. "Now that I think of it, I might not be graduated by then. I don't think they could ship a diploma that fast all the way out here." Sure, I had a few papers to submit, but after that I'd be done. The next chapter of my life would begin. It was more terrifying to think about than I'd like to admit. I wouldn't be a kid anymore.</p><p>Ariel had no right saying she wasn't a child anymore at sixteen. Sit down, lady, you definitely were still a child.</p><p>"You'd be surprised what they can make happen on this island," he mused. "It definitely is not a top priority for the superiors, but they can make things happen."</p><p>"I'm definitely not top priority," I couldn't help but snort. "Local teenage brat on base. Scheming with the Autobots to have secret parties that involve underage drinking."</p><p>I wasn't about to argue whether Jell-O was a solid or a liquid. Alcohol was drinking. Even in that form.</p><p>"It was not much of a secret," he replied. "Jazz made sure of that with his loudspeakers."</p><p>"I thought the room was soundproof?"</p><p>"Perhaps for humans," he told me. "We have much better audio receptors."</p><p>A thought popped into my head. A question. Of course. "Can you mute them if you want to?"</p><p>"Of course," he said with a nod.</p><p>That would so come in handy. "That's kind of cool. We don't even have good sound-deafening earphones."</p><p>This was such small banter, but it felt so natural. I didn't have to think about what I was going to say strategically like I tried to with so many other people. Okay, I didn't do it that much, but still. It felt different.</p><p>"Humans are a young species," Ironhide said, shifting. "Our war started before your race could walk upright, if I remember correctly."</p><p>"Maybe it will end in my lifetime," I said quietly. "Wouldn't that be something?"</p><p>It was wishful thinking at best. The probability that it would happen while I was alive was so slim. Even still, I had nothing if not hope for them.</p><p>"It would be something," he mumbled, looking down at me. "But we can't get our hopes up. It only leads to disappointment in the long run."</p><p>"Anything is possible," I replied. "Maybe Starscream will go crazy and kill Megatron and drop his helm on our doorstep tomorrow. And it will all be over."</p><p>Ironhide started to laugh. "That would be something indeed. That is assuming Starscream is not as loyal to his leader as we think he is."</p><p>"But do we really know?" I questioned. "After all, when he found me, I dealt directly with Starscream. Not Megatron. I'm not even sure Sunstreaker encountered Megatron during his time on the ship. If he were as loyal as you think he is, wouldn't he be dying to show off his trophies?"</p><p>The big mech sat down next to me with a thump. His 'thigh' was taller than I was. Damn. I couldn't help but think 'thicc'. Stop it, Jessica. "Fair point. I didn't think of that before."</p><p>"Military brat, at your service!" I laughed. I supposed my stay on that horrid ship would have traumatized me more than I processed it did. I didn't speak about it much, but I only remembered crying about it once or twice. After my parents, crying wasn't something I did anymore. Starscream (or '<em>Screamer</em>', as Sunstreaker said it) was not worth it. He wasn't even good at keeping a human prisoner.</p><p>How hard could that even be?</p><p>"Don't you find that term derogatory?"</p><p>"It's kind of true," I replied.</p><p>We sat in silence for a few minutes. He must not have had a retort for that, and I wasn't going to bother pressuring him with more small talk. The conversation I wanted to have with him ate at my mind, but I tried to brush it away. If he wanted to bring something like that up, he would. It was as much his choice as it was mine. I didn't need my teenage girl feelings getting in the way.</p><p>Well, more than they already were. I was lucky he wasn't in his holoform.</p><p>"Why me," I whispered to myself, almost too quiet for me to hear inside my own head.</p><p>"Why you what?"</p><p>Shit. His audio receptors- how did I forget that?</p><p>"I mean, I'm just... Me," I said a little louder. Maybe I could play this off. "I think the universe is playing tricks on me, throwing me obstacles just to see which one will eventually break me."</p><p>"The universe does not play nice," Ironhide told me. "In any way to any species."</p><p>"Do you think everything happens for a reason?" Before he could reply, I continued. "I mean, so many people believe in these different deities and how they mold the paths for different people. I know you guys have yours, the Primus guy. But sometimes things happen that are just so awful that nobody can explain why or figure out how- I don't know." I was rambling.</p><p>"I believe there is a reason if you choose it," he said once I had stopped. "And our choices make all of the difference."</p><p>"What about things we can't choose?" I asked. "The Autobot and Decepticon war, my parents, me at this base, your spark-"</p><p>It left my mouth before I could stop it.</p><p><em>Jessica</em>.</p><p>"My spark?"</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, he heard that, too.</em>
</p><p>"Well, y'know," I mumbled, looking down at my thighs. They were so much smaller than his. I was trying to draw my mind away.</p><p>"This was not how I wanted this to be brought up," Ironhide said, his vents letting out a gust of air.</p><p>"How did you want to bring it up?" I finally looked up at him.</p><p>He shook his helm. "I'm not sure, little soldier. I doubt you are as confused as I am."</p><p>"Doubt that."</p><p>"Spark pulls are a rarity, even between Cybertronians." Another vent. "It is almost spoken upon like a myth from centuries ago. What it means for me, and more importantly you, is... Unclear to me."</p><p>"Don't you think we should talk about it?" I asked him quietly.</p><p>"We should," he affirmed. "But you are young, much younger than I. And you always will be."</p><p>"If it helps, I didn't seem to care much when I only knew you as Ron," I suggested with a small smile. "You didn't seem to care either."</p><p>"From what I know, and comparative to your terms, a spark pull is similar to what you would say as 'love at first sight'," he told me.</p><p>"Something I don't believe in," I pointed out. "I believe in lust at first sight, which I definitely had with you, but love?"</p><p>Ironhide chuckled. "There is much about my race you don't know."</p><p>"I've been trying to learn!"</p><p>"So I've heard," he said, sounding intrigued. "While our processors hold our mentality, our thinking and our memories, our sparks are so much more. It might be considered our 'soul' to you. It knows us for who we are at our core, our life force. When one spark recognizes another for almost complete compatibility. Once those sparks bond, it is said that a mech or femme will never feel as complete."</p><p>"But I don't have a spark," I said, stating the blatantly obvious. "How-<em>Why</em> would it want me?"</p><p>"So much in the universe is unknown," he shook his helm. Another vent, this one softer than the last. "We are not the same. That said, our races are the most similar than any other we have encountered in our years. The real question is what we do now."</p><p>"What does it feel like?" The way he spoke, he was the only mech I'd ever meet that knew what this phenomenon was like. I had to know.</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>Jessica with all the questions.</em>
  </strike>
</p><p>"What does it feel like?" he repeated, then he smiled. I didn't realize how much I had missed seeing that. He held out his huge metal hand, gesturing for me to 'mount up'. I indulged him, carefully climbing into his hand. He lifted me up to the middle of his chest. "Feel right there." He nodded.</p><p>I carefully held out my hand to his chest. The closer I got, the hotter the metal seemed to get. It wasn't hot enough to burn, but about as hot as I'd judge my showers typically were. Pretty hot. "It's really warm," I observed.</p><p>"The spark temperature rises," Ironhide nodded. "It pulls toward you like an invisible string. The closer you are, the less of a strain I feel."</p><p>I snapped my hand away, looking up at his optics. "Don't tell me this is a sort of foreplay. I'm definitely not ready for that."</p><p>He snorted. "Not at all, at least not in a way you would think. It is a comforting feeling. My spark is at ease."</p><p>I began the day researching colleges for my future. And now this was happening. I didn't know how to feel.</p><p>"What do you think we should do?" I asked him quietly, placing my hand on his chest plates once more.</p><p>"I know you are too young to bear such commitment, even for a situation such as this one," he told me as his optics began to dim.</p><p>"What if... What if we," I struggled to find the word I was looking for. It wasn't date. What was the word Chromia used. "What if we wait to make any major decision until I'm done with schooling? Not just this high school stuff, college." I heard too many horror stories about how people change after college. My situation was different, but my entire life was. I needed something to hold on to.</p><p>"Chromia used a word to describe it," I continued. "Counter... Cat- no, courtship. It's like dating. It will give us time to figure things out, give us both some space, but it won't be like we aren't together."</p><p>I hoped I was coming out as clear as I was in my mind. I could never tell. I just hoped I eventually would be good at talking, since that was sort of my life goal now.</p><p>"A courtship until you are finished with your schooling," he repeated, his optics coming back to their usual brightness. "That is a good idea."</p><p>"I'm chock full of 'em," I said with a small grin. "We don't even have to be official or anything, just play it by ear."</p><p>My understanding was that a spark pull is rare and never does it go away. Bonding wasn't even something I thought about, like marriage. I was too young for such commitment. No offense to young brides. A vocal agreement. It would do for now.</p><p>"That sounds reasonable," Ironhide said.</p><p>"You make this sound more like a contract than a- well, whatever it is." I waved my free hand in the air. I didn't even notice my other hand felt almost numb against his chest.</p><p>"For your sake." Did he just wink at me? Who was this guy?</p><p>My hands fell to my sides as he lifted me up, optics to eyes. Ironhide leaned his helm towards my forehead.</p><p>When my skin touched his helm, my body became overwhelmed with emotion. My mouth opened, but no words came out. I closed my eyes, allowing my body to absorb whatever it was feeling. Every limb, every finger, every toe was tingling. It was almost electric, but it was also warm. It felt like the most comforting, gentle yet secure hug anybody could muster. All tension I had in any of my muscles was gone, melted away in a fraction of a second. The warmth I remembered feeling against his chest now surrounded my body.</p><p>I didn't know how much time had passed when he pulled me away. I fell backwards into his hand, breathing heavily. "What was that?" I asked breathlessly.</p><p>"A miracle," was all he could say.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The end of summer was fast approaching. It had been over a month since Ironhide and I had our little chat, but if I was being honest, not much had changed. I tried to dive right into my collegiate studies and take as many online courses as I possibly could. As it turned out, that was a lot. I was working on that at least six hours a day with no breaks. It was exhausting.</p><p>The one thing I'd admit had changed was how Ironhide now acted around me. Never in front of my uncle, of course, but I caught him frequently stealing glances at me and smiling. It wasn't as weird as I thought it would be. As much as I hated to admit it, it made my heart flutter.</p><p>"I'm giving myself the weekend off," I announced mostly to myself as I slammed (gently, of course) my laptop shut. "I think I deserve it."</p><p>"You definitely do, we need to have some femme time," Missy, the powder blue femme beside me, told me with a smile. "Isn't that an Earth thing? Femme time, girl time?"</p><p>Even when she was in her bipedal form, not her holoform, she wasn't nearly as daunting as the others. I considered her a friend as much as Chromia, Arcee, and maybe even Heidi. I was glad there was 'femme' representation at the base. I don't think I could deal with solid masculinity all day every day.</p><p>I glanced up at her. "What do you have in mind? I mean, there's usually getting your hair done, manicures, pedicures, food, movies. Shopping. There's really a lot we could do. Take your pick."</p><p>"We need to figure out who to involve first," she stated. "Definitely the two of us. I couldn't leave Heidi out, or Royal. You're pretty close to Chromia and Arcee, so them as well. Who are we missing?"</p><p>"That makes..." I did the math in my head slower than I was willing to admit. "Six of us. We can't exactly go out into the civilian world to do stuff, so I guess I'll have to teach everybody how to do nails."</p><p>Not that I was a pro at it in the first place, but I would be easily compared to them.</p><p>"You said something about food being involved?" Missy asked, cocking her helm to one side. "We can't eat much in our holoforms, but I've always been curious about how humans make their food. So much variety! I mean, we have additives we can put in our Energon, but it's nothing compared to human food."</p><p>"You guys can at least try it and taste it, right?" When she nodded, I smiled. "I'm not the best at cooking but we can definitely do it together. Try new things. Baking is more of my niche, but that's more science-y. Cooking is with love instead, measuring things with your heart, not as technical."</p><p>"I bet we could order things off of the Internet to really go crazy!" I'd never seen her look so excited.</p><p>~</p><p>The girls day, as it turned out, would have to wait. As much clearance as I did have apparently didn't qualify me to know what was going on, but I did know that a great number of Autobots and soldiers on base were leaving. And did they leave fast.</p><p>The base that normally held about twenty Autobots and maybe a little less than a hundred humans was down to two Autobots and less than twenty humans. If I'm being honest, I was more interested and kept more track of the Autobots on base than the humans that didn't care to talk to me anyway.</p><p>I was lucky enough to find the two Autobots that stayed behind were Heidi, Team Seven's medic, and Obsidian, Team Seven's communications officer. They weren't allowed to tell me anything about the others until... Well, I wasn't sure. Because they didn't tell me.</p><p>"So much for having a fun girl's day, huh?" I said mostly to myself. The Autobot rec room seemed to much bigger now that it was just me in it. The furniture was huge, huge tables and metal couch, and I didn't even want to wager a guess on how much the television cost. It looked like one you'd find at a movie theater, but at the same time didn't look like just a projector. It looked like a real TV.</p><p>"Our day will come, don't worry," Heidi's voice echoed. I strained my neck to find her standing in the entryway. "Mind if I join you?"</p><p>"By all means," I said, gesturing. "I could use some company."</p><p>"I can't imagine what this all must feel like for you," Heidi said as she made her way towards me. "Not just everybody being gone, but... Well, everything. Are you holding up alright?"</p><p>I shrugged. "I'm fine I guess. This last year has been a lot to comprehend, if I'm being honest, but I'd say I'm handling it pretty well."</p><p>"It's my understanding that some of your race don't even believe in alien species," Heidi chuckled. "A bit conceited, I'll admit, to think you're the only ones in the universe. I've heard bits of your story- when it comes to us, at least."</p><p>"My story?"</p><p>"Your uncle, Lennox is it?" Heidi said. "How he sort of brought you into this. Something about Ironhide as well."</p><p>"That is quite the story," I heaved a breath. "As much time as I have to think about it, maybe it would help to voice it."</p><p>"I'm all audio receptors," Heidi assured me. She just had that 'sweet girl' vibe to her, something I typically found annoying but with her it was... Alluring. But not romantically. Friend-ily.</p><p>"It all started when my parents died," I began, and I slowly trailed into everything. How my uncle took me in graciously, the mysterious black truck, Starscream infiltrating my high school, nightly stargazing with 'Ron', and the 'kidnapping' at the dance that led me to being trapped on the Decepticon battleship of sorts with Sunstreaker as my escape accomplice.</p><p>I started laughing. "I'm really lucky to have survived all of that. I'm not sure how I did. They could just as easily have killed me, or tried to use me as blackmail for days or weeks. As long as I'd survive without them giving me food. Did you know they're not the best hosts? Decepticons?"</p><p>That made Heidi snort. "Doesn't surprise me, at least not that lot. I haven't dealt with them directly, but after Dezi offlined, I had to handle all of our team's repairs from the 'cons. It was a lot."</p><p>"Dezi?" I asked, I didn't recognize that name.</p><p>"I was an orphan, he's the medic that took me in when I was sparkling," she explained. "There were many orphans on Cybertron by then, with the war happening and all. In fact, I don't know anything but war. Anyway, from sparklinghood and on, he trained me to be a medic. Always said I was a prodigy, but I took that as an insult. I wasn't naturally gifted. I worked hard to please him. He wasn't the nicest of mechs, but he knew his way around a medbay like nobot else. He might even have given Ratchet a run for his Energon."</p><p>It was comical that I understood all of these human-Cybertronian colloquialisms. "I wouldn't dare bring that up to Ratchet. You'd get a dent somewhere unpleasant, I've heard."</p><p>"I have yet to meet a level-headed medical officer," Heidi grinned. "You get used to it pretty quickly. They're good, and they know they're good."</p><p>"What would you have done if you weren't a medic?"</p><p>"Honestly? I'm not sure," she shrugged. "I love helping. I can't imagine going onto the battlefield with weapons and taking out Decepticons- it just isn't in me, you know? Royal has tried to teach me a few defensive maneuvers, but I feel like a disappointment. I'd rather not be in those situations at all."</p><p>"You're telling me," I groaned. "They've tried that on me too. Physical training, offence, defense- I'd rather stay out of it as much as possible. It's not like I'm going to go face to face with another Decepticon anytime soon."</p><p>Heidi shook her head. "Don't go around saying that. You'll jinx our good luck. I hope the same thing, but with this, you just never know."</p><p>Suddenly it hit me. "You know, I bet nobody really even knows that this is happening. I bet the United States government hasn't even told anybody about aliens on this planet or a war. That would piss me off." I paused, then sighed. "Then again, not like it would do any good. Like they said in Men in Black, a person is smart-"</p><p>"People are dumb, panicky dangerous animals and you know it," Heidi finished for me. "Mob mentality, some might say. You seem to have handled it well, but I can't imagine what would happen if word spread in a human community."</p><p>"No doubt some people would try to make it a political stance," I said. "I imagine Canadians would probably handle it differently."</p><p>"How so?"</p><p>"America, well the United States, is always 'me me me we're the best!' but there are so many other countries that seem to have a better, firmer grasp on what the best thing to do is. The USA tries to stick their noses in everybody else's shit, even if it has nothing to do with them."</p><p>"You feel this way about your own country?"</p><p>"I think it's good to admit that there are flaws in the system, yeah," I said. "Doesn't mean I don't love the people, or the people that protect it. Definitely don't tell my uncle any of this."</p><p>Heidi laughed once more. "No worries. Everything stays in this room."</p><p>I suddenly felt sadness overwhelm me. I couldn't put my finger on what it was, but the emotion was definitely sadness. Maybe I was on my period or something.</p><p>I finally stood up, brushing the dust off my legs. "I know neither of us are offensive warriors, but would you be interested in a very novice spar?"</p><p>"You don't stand a chance, small human," Heidi joked. She was right; she did tower over me, even if it was only by a few feet. "But we can try."</p><p>I stuck my tongue out at her. "Holoform would probably level the playing field, wouldn't you say?"</p><p>Even with her words of downplaying her own skill, I was no match for this Autobot femme, even in holoform. I needed more practice. But there was something else on my mind.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>